Willow Weasley and The Boy Who Lived
by TLCdemon
Summary: BETA NEEDED Harry is looking through Sirius' attic and finds a box of old photographs with his mother and two women named Willow Weasley and Tara Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry if I have misspelled anything, please don't kill me. I am not one for telling you the things to expect in my stories so just get ready because hardly anything is the same as you remember.

I only own the characters not already owned by someone else, and the stories that have not yet been told.

He had walked down this black tile clad room many times, ever since he himself had physically walked it. It was in fact the hallway that lead to The Department of Mysteries, however he was at this current moment dreaming, and actually only there in a mental capacity. He flew down the hall, and turned the knob to the large wooden door. He had never stepped a foot behind the door, but his mind knew what was behind it. He was in a large room that was almost like a pit, a pit with a very large archway in the middle and the arch way had a grey translucent curtain blowing in nonexistent wind.

Suddenly there was a woman with long brown hair holding the limp body of a blond woman in her arms. He could feel her power like a pressure causing gravity to push down on him. It was far more frightening than even Voldemort's power. She looked to him and her eyes, they were not human eyes at all, they were completely black, even the white of her eyes were black. She screamed an inhuman scream.

Her face went still after the painful expression that had been painted there. "You will pay." A very predatory voice escaped her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life had never been easier for the two lovers. Their cottage sat on the outskirts of the school they taught at. After years of trying to leave behind their old life, their old memories, they had finally succeeded. They had new friends, new family, and they barely thought of the World they once existed in.

Willow was sitting at the table holding her cup of tea, she could barely hold it her hands were shaking so much. The nightmare she had just had chilled her to the bone, she could feel the cold beads trailing slowly down her back. Tara had been dead in her arms and she felt the dark power return, the pull of power she hadn't felt in nearly fifteen years.

The sun hadn't risen yet and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she returned to bed. She raised the cup to her mouth only to discover the liquid had grown cold. Standing from the chair, she made her way to the sink and dumped out the substance. Willow checked to see if the tea in the pot was cold as well, it was, and so she dumped it out too. While preparing a new pot she imagined what would happen if Tara died, imagining how she could live without the only reason she had survived her addiction.

Just then she heard a sound behind her causing her to jump. "It's just me love, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just had a horrid dream." Willow turned to her lover longing for the woman's touch to assure her that she was in fact living. "You were dead, and I started using again."

Tara could tell how upset the redhead was, it was their way of communicating quietly after so many years of only having facial expression as a way to convey their love. They had learned to read each other without dialogue.

The tea whistled loudly waking them out of their trance. "Want a cuppa?" As Willow turned to pour the tea she felt Tara's arms envelop her.

"I'll never leave you." She whispered into the woman's ear.

Someone knocked on the front door. "Who would that be at this hour?" Tara looked to Willow who had just spoken.

"I have no idea, but let's hope it isn't about something serious." Tara swung the door open. A grey bearded man in violet robes appeared in the light that filtered out of the door into the morning darkness. His moon spectacles sparkling.

"Good morning Ms. Malfoy." He looked to the dining room table, you could see almost the whole house from the front doorway. "And Ms. Weasley." He nodded his head at both as he said their names.

"Dumbledore? Do come in." The elderly man walked through the door past Tara.

"What brings you here at such an early hour?" Willow asked. "Chess?"

He smiled at the red head. "No, I am here on business."

"What sort?" The redhead looked at her old Headmaster with suspicion. "If this is about The Order again you know my answer. And it still remains the same as last time you asked."

"The Order? No, this is about something else, though is related to The Order of The Phoenix."

"Well spit it out. We haven't got all day."

"Willow! Don't be rude." Tara scolded her lover. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be delightful." His eyes sparkled.

Willow watched as Tara poured a cup of tea for the Professor.

Dumbledore already knew the answer, and he was prepared for it. "Now it seems that I am in desperate need of two teachers, and you two are the most qualified for the positions."

"No." Willow said.

The old man looked so serious, it had been so long since Willow had seen him serious. "What is it? What has you so worried?"

"Harry was attacked by a Dementor."

"Oh dear lord." Tara gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He's quite all right. He was able to dispel it with his patronus. However, the fact that such an incident occurred in the first place is a sign of what is to come now that Voldemort has returned." He took a sip of his drink.

"So the rumors are true?" Willow said with fear in her voice. "He has come back."

"I'm afraid so." He looked to both women. "Does this change your answer?"

"No, we will not return." The redhead looked down ashamed. "I wish we could help, but we have our own responsibilities here now. This is our home. We wouldn't be welcome in Britain anyways, you know the laws."

"I know the laws better than anyone Ms. Weasley, but that doesn't change the fact that we need you. Currently the only people he fears are you and I." Dumbledore looked to the powerful witch.

"You know I don't use those powers anymore. I don't think I could return from it this time. I haven't cast without a wand in almost fourteen years. You were the one who told me I could never use them ever again."

"What about you Tara? What do you say?"

Tara gasped. "I would never go anywhere without Willow, and I agree with Willow anyways. Nothing is back there for us now. We would be arrested on the spot, we moved to America, the only people who do that together are gay, I am sure it is well known we are lesbians by now. Not only that, but think what protects the students of Hogwarts from Voldemort?"

"You would be surprised what The Ministry does to cover up things that would paint them in a bad light. His fear of me is what keeps Voldemort from attempting anything." Dumbledore said.

"So if both you and Willow, the only people he fears, were both at Hogwarts what would protect our school and our students? You don't think the Hellmouth is something he wants? The school sits directly on top of it." Tara said angrily.

"You know as well as I that he disregards American witches and warlocks because they don't teach magic with a wand. It is not your job to protect The Mouth of Hell. It is the Slayer who was tasked with that."

"Ay, but from demons and vampires, not from powerful wizards." Willow looked frighteningly angry.

"And what of Harry, he was left to you to raise." Dumbledore used his last trump card. "Will you just abandon him to his fate?"

"You know that The Ministry took him from us. You know we are forbidden to speak to him. Do not try that again, it may have worked when I was 22, but it won't be like last time." Willow pointed at the man in front of her. "I have people that are as good as family here and they need us, we don't want to lose any more friends."

"Look, we know you need all of the help you can get, but Willow and I wouldn't even be welcomed back into The Order. We've heard the rumors that Molly has practically taken Harry in as family. She wouldn't let us anywhere near him." It was Tara who spoke.

"Think about it will you?" He set down the tea and stood from the table. "Thanks for the tea, you always make the best Tara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat cross legged on the floor looking over the boxes, his legs were growing numb, but he wasn't paying attention. He had just opened a box that contained countless photos of his mother and in almost every picture had two women, Harry had never seen before, smiling back at the picture taker. One was a curvy blond and the other a skinny red head who looked eerily like Ginny. There were a lot of pictures of the blonde by herself unaware of being photographed. Often she would be reading a book, her hair falling down in front of her face. One such picture had been taken at what he immediately recognized as the Burrow. She was in the room beneath the attic, Ron's room. Her eyes blank with thought behind them and looking out the window that Harry, himself had often looked out in the same way. He wondered who the woman was. Until a second later the red headed woman lunged at her from a side of the room causing the blond to jump but then laugh.

He flipped over the picture reading the two names of the women. "Tara Malfoy and Willow Weasley." Beneath was written "1978, Tara's 18th birthday."

"A Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione glanced over from the other end of the room.

"It's just I found this box with a bunch of pictures of someone named Tara Malfoy, my mom's in a few of them." He looked between his two friends who were now staring at him. "But a Malfoy? There's even one where she's at The Burrow."

"What?" Ron asked. "Lemme see." He held out his hand and Harry handed him the picture, and waited for him to finish inspecting the image. They had been cleaning Sirius' family house all summer and had been sitting in the attic going through boxes for hours, but this was the first box he found that must've been Sirius' things from before he ran away from home.

"That's my room! What's a Malfoy doin' in my room?" Ron asked.

"My point exactly." Harry said.

Hermione yanked the photograph from Ron's hands, curiosity over taking her. "Wait who is that?" She asked.

"The red head?" Harry agreed. "It says on the back that she's a Weasley. You recognize her Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "I've never seen her before, or heard of her. There are too many of us to keep up with each and every one though. This picture is really old, maybe she died."

"That name… Willow Weasley… It sounds dead familiar." Hermione said.

"Maybe…" Harry searched through the box even more. He found a letter addressed to Sirius it had been opened so many times that the paper almost ripped when he peeled back the tongue of the envelope.

"Dear Sirius,

I know it is hard for you to bare. It isn't like you to judge someone though, please Sirius, don't push them out. I have more to say, but I can't say it in a letter. Tara is trying to keep everything between us. I know you've loved her for a long time, but a part of you has had to at least suspect that they were more than just friends. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I had promised not to tell anyone, not even James. You wouldn't turn them in after all you've kept Lupin's secret all this time. Can't you keep one more secret for your friends? Last night you said some pretty hurtful things to them. Tara can't help who she loves. You've heard the rumors as well as I. Granted they have gotten pretty outlandish since Skeeter got a hold of them.

Your friend,

Lily Evans"

"That's strange." Harry said. "My mom wrote Sirius a letter about a rumor that Tara, the girl in the photos, was dating someone and Sirius was in love with her, so he was upset. What do you think Hermione?" He handed her the letter.

Harry moved on to another box this one was a small wooden box that was locked. Which interested him. He unlocked it with his wand. The box sprung open and inside was a leather bound book that looked eerily similar to Tom Riddle's Diary, but instead of Tom Riddle's name written on the lower right corner it was his mother's "Lily Evans". He held the book in his hands loosely, beneath it were countless envelopes most from the two women Willow and Tara, and a few from Sirius, Lupin, and his father, there were even a few from Peter Pettigrew.

"Hm…" Hermione was finished with the letter. "I just don't know Harry. It's clear she was dating someone and that Sirius was in love with her. That's all I can get from the letter. Clearly your mother had written it to keep whomever Tara was dating a secret in case someone was reading the letters."

After he looked through them all he began to look at the diary, deciding to read the first few entries.

On the inside of the book, between the pages that came before the lined ones. A note to him was written.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 July, 1980

My Dearest Harry,

I hope you never have to read this letter, but if you are reading this right now I must've died, and Willow and Tara must have only just now told you about your father and I, how and why we died. I hate that I had to leave you. You have not even been born yet and I already love you more than I ever could've imagined loving anyone, more so than even James. I am sure Dumbledore has it wrong, that the prophecy isn't about you, but in case he is right I want to leave something for you to remember me by, I want to make sure you know who I am, well was. That is why I am leaving you this diary, I started writing it in my fifth year and still write in it every time something important happens in my life. Never forget how much we love you.

Tell Tara and Willow I said I love them.

Your loving Mother forever,

Lily Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was was silently crying. His friends looked at him with concern and continued with their work, leaving him be for the moment. This had been written a few weeks before he was born, he kissed the words on the sheet of paper that had been clearly ripped out of the book itself and placed in the front.

Then he flipped to the first page.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 September, 1975

Diary,

Today I saw the Thestrals for the first time. A few days ago when I was buying my school supplies for this year, I watched a Death Eater kill Simon Fickens another muggle born Gryffindor. We had been talking about what we were excited about learning once school started and then out of nowhere a green light struck him and then he went limp and fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it, Willow was standing next to us whispering protection spells so quickly I didn't have time to pull my wand out before two more green lights hit the shield she had created. Moments later a crack rang out signifying that they had apparated a Dark Mark was hanging in the sky.

I've been having nightmares about him. I guess that's why I am finally using this diary that Tara had bought me my third year for Christmas. I don't want to die and no one know who I was. You see Simon had been a sort of awkward boy, he had always been exceedingly shy, but we had become friends, I didn't know him very well even so. Tara told me that I should write in here so that I could talk to someone about it.

Thank you for listening,

Lily Evans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled his mom had been in the same year as him when she first saw someone die. It was a weird kind of comfort, like somewhere in the afterlife, his mother understood exactly what he was going through right now, and though she couldn't be there it was as if she had sent this book to help with Cedric.

He decided to look through the diary when it was more private and took to reading the letters instead. Most consisted of normal communication, like things going on during their summer vacation or love letters from James. One letter peeked Harry's interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily,

I bet you are dreading every minute being away from Hogwarts, and stuck with your evil muggle sister. I can even hear you chastising me for calling her evil. But what else could she be? James told me all about their wedding. Muggle weddings sound so strange. Do they really step on glass with their bare feet? Or was James just having me on. My brother got a kick out of it too, you know how he is about muggles. You need to come visit. Molly, my brother's wife, has been asking me about you. I think she feels as though any witch with red hair is an honorary Weasley, and as such should be treated as one.

I'm doing well at home Tara hasn't talked to me all summer. I hope she is doing okay with her family. You know how they can be. Hopefully my persuasion in first year is holding.

I am having so much fun at work, James and Sirius are so funny. I think we can be expecting a proposal from James soon. He talks about you constantly. I love it. Even if all I do is bring the real Aurors pumpkin juice and copies it is still so amazing to be helping with the war.

Today the funniest thing happened, the lift broke and we had to apparate to get to where we needed to go. There was so much noise that you couldn't even think. You had to write a note if you wanted to convey something.

Please write back and tell me all about how Tara is doing. You need to have her visit you soon. I imagine she is getting lonely. She usually does around this time of summer. I hope Lucius isn't being mean to her again.

Sincerely,

Willow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Did this mean that Willow Weasley was Arthur's sister? He was curious. He assumed that the woman who wrote the letter had died. And that was why no one talked about her or why Ron had never seen her. Harry knew first hand that to The Weasley's nothing was more important than family. Just then Ginny came in through the latch in the bottom of the floor.

"Mom, told me to tell you all that lunch is ready." She proceeded to shut the latch.

"Wait!" He shouted so loudly that it caused everyone else to jump.

"Bloody hell Harry! What was that about?" Ron yelled at him.

"Sorry. It's just I want to ask Ginny about the pictures." Harry looked to the red headed girl. "Ginny do you recognize this woman?" He asked as he held up a picture of all three girls his finger resting on Willow Weasley.

"She looks familiar. What's her name?" Her eyes darted to everyone in the room waiting for the answer.

"Willow Weasley, and that's my Mom, and that's a girl named Tara Malfoy." Harry pointed to each one. "Do you know her?"

"No, I don't think so." She looked at them all. "It's strange that she would look so chummy with a Malfoy though. Her name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it."

"See it's like I said Harry. There are way too many Weasleys to remember just one who could've died years ago." Ron was fidgeting he didn't understand why Harry was making such a big deal about a box of old photographs. They were mostly of a Malfoy so what if she was friends with Harry's mom she was still a Malfoy.

"But look Ron. Look at this letter she talks about how my Dad told her about a muggle wedding he went to and how her brother got a kick out of it and I quote 'you know how he is about muggles' then she says 'Molly, my brother's wife'. Come on doesn't that sound like your dad? And of course Molly..." Harry was annoyed that no one else seemed to find the appearance of two women they had never heard of before being so close to his mother.

"Not possible! I was the first female Weasley ever born, or at least first in recorded history. There is no way my Dad had a sister and didn't tell us." Ginny shouted. "She had to have been married to a Weasley, and called my Dad her brother, even though he was actually her brother-in-law."

"Who knows Harry?" Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

See that wasn't so bad now was it? The world didn't explode when I changed around a few things? Did my grammar and spelling kill you? I keep trying to write in the Buffy characters, but they just aren't ready to come in yet. I already have the first six chapters written so I'm uploading the first four all at once. The fourth chapter will be amazing.

I don't own what I don't own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry had skimmed over his Mother's Diary many times and had made notice of the fact that she talked more about her friends than she did herself. He had not had time to actually sit and read as of late. Mrs. Weasley was working them to the bone. He looked at the pictures more than anything.

He would watch his mother and father smile at him for hours, it felt like he was back in first year looking at the Mirror and he liked it. The only other photos he had seen were the ones in the photoalbum Hagrid had given him, he knew each and every one by memory. Looking at these new ones was like seeing their faces for the first time all over again. He would look through them and find faces or gestures that Harry found on his own face and body.

He also liked looking at the pictures of her with her friends, he wondered what happened to Tara and Willow and why exactly his mother was friends with the blond pure blood, more importantly why a Weasley was friends with a Malfoy, the families were notorious rivals.

He had resolved to ask Sirius about the matter, and after dinner he had the perfect opportunity to do so. Mrs. Weasley had finally given them a night to do as they pleased. Sirius was in his room tending to Buckbeak. Harry walked up to the door and knocked.

"The door is open!" The man shouted. Harry turned the knob and pushed it open slowly. "Harry! What brings you to my room tonight?" His godfather was always happy to see Harry.

"Well it's about these pictures I found in the attic." Harry spoke quietly hoping Sirius wasn't angry with him for snooping through his things.

"Ah, the ones of your mother and father?" Sirius asked. "I had a feeling you would find those while cleaning." He smiled as he patted Buckbeak. "What about them? You want to know if you can have them?"

Harry nodded. "But there is something else."

"Go on." Sirius looked troubled.

"You see, there are some pictures of two women I don't recognize." Harry was finally able to say. "It seems they were good friends with my mother."

"You're talking about Willow and Tara." Sirius' demeanor had changed from one of happiness to one that Harry had never seen on the man and for the first time he was surprised that Sirius was acting just as his name would suggest he would. The look made the man look much older and much more tired. "You're wondering how a Weasley and a Malfoy could've been friends with your mother."

"I am, but also how they could be friends with each other? And who exactly they are? And what happened to them?" Harry questioned.

His godfather sighed deeply. "Willow and Tara are complicated, and what happened to them, no one really knows. It is hard to speak about those times Harry, they were so difficult, many people disappeared and many people died and many people turned on their friends. It was a different time, a time I hope you never have to experience."

"Did they?"

"Did they what?" Sirius asked.

"Do any of those things?" A silence filled the room while Sirius thought it over.

"I know they aren't dead, it would be impossible to kill Willow Weasley, Voldemort has tried many times. There have only ever been two people Voldemort feared Dumbledore is one and Willow is the other. It depends on who you ask when it comes to betrayal. And I guess you could say they disappeared. I've heard rumors that Willow lives in America now, which would make sense. Many people fled to America during the first war." The man finished and looked to the boy.

This only created more questions than answers. "Ron says he's never heard of Willow Weasley before and Hermione says that the name sounds familiar."

"Yes, Hermione would probably have heard the name in a book or something, she was pretty famous back in the day, almost like you, everyone expected her to be the one to kill Voldemort. And it would make sense that Ron has never heard of her, Molly doesn't speak of her ever, she is one of the people if asked about betrayal her answer would undoubtedly be yes."

"And if I asked you?" Another moment was spent in silence.

"I don't know anymore, but I think betrayal is a harsh word for what happened. I think Willow just got too wrapped up in fighting the war that she forgot that life was not about fighting to stay alive, and she made some wrong decisions. People expected too much from her, herself more than anyone. Sometimes people make the wrong choices when they lose sight of what is right and wrong." His godfather said as if he were speaking of himself.

Thoughts began to fester in his mind, thoughts of what exactly did he mean by wrong decisions. "What about Tara? You loved her didn't you?"

Another sigh escaped Sirius' mouth. "Once upon a time I loved a lot of people. Most of them are dead, insane, or lost. I was in love with her, I still am. She was the most amazing person I've ever met. She could be the kindest person in the world one moment, and a harsh cold person the next if you did something she didn't agree with. Her temper was the hottest I've ever seen." A smile began to rise in his lips.

"She loved another, though," the smile began to fall "and while I did hate her for it for the longest time, I learned to let it go. No one can control who they love. In Azkaban you have to forgive in order to live, if you hold hatred in your heart it will eat away at you and make you think things you never thought possible."

"Why was she friends with Willow and my mother? Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other on instinct."

"Tara wasn't like other Malfoys. Her mother had ran away when she was born and raised her in secret until she died when Tara was eleven leaving her to her father and her brother you know Lucius, and like me she was sorted into Gryffindor.'

"It was difficult for us, until I befriended your father and Tara befriended Willow we were the only friends each other had. She had it worse off because back then the Malfoys were pretty much the biggest supporters of Voldemort, so not only did her family hate her, so did most everyone in Gryffindor. I think it took a toll on her, and who she chose to love did not make it any easier and I think that is why they ran.'

"I wouldn't know I was already in Azkaban when they ran away. That is all I can say, there are things that are not my place to tell you. You will meet them one day, I know it, and when you do, do not judge them on their mistakes. The first war was different, no one knew who to trust and no one knew who was going to die next."

Harry didn't know what to think. They had clearly done something awful and he didn't know if he could ever befriend a Malfoy, especially one that had betrayed Mrs. Weasley.

Harry left the room and returned to his and Ron's room. Ron and Hermione were talking about things when Harry came in.

"How'd it go? What did he say?" Hermione was the first to speak.

"A lot of things." Harry told them everything that his Godfather had told him about the mystery people.

Ron sighed. "If my Mum thinks someone betrayed her I'm going to trust her. Maybe they ended up being Death Eaters."

"I don't think so." Hermione thoughtfully added. "It wouldn't make sense. Everyone who fled to America did so because they didn't agree with The Ministry's lax stance on what the Death Eaters did. I mean it was common knowledge that Tara's family was a huge supporter of You-Know-Who, and yet they got off because of their connections."

Harry looked to both of them. "Well Sirius did say that Willow was practically me, that everyone expected her to be the one to kill Voldemort."

"I do remember reading her name somewhere now, but I can't remember where. If she was so powerful to scare He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named then maybe she was recruited and after he was stopped The Ministry didn't want to risk her attacking them or taking up where he left off so they allowed her to stay free, but she had to go to America. It would explain why no one knows where she is exactly. I mean the way Sirius said it, he made it sound like they had done some horrible evil. Not as bad as Peter, but something that he can't talk about."

"Mrs. Weasley likes everyone so if someone did something bad enough to make her distrust them then they must be pretty bad." Harry concluded.

"Especially if it's family. My Mum forgives family for anything, because family is worth more than money." Ron mocked the last part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Willow, I will go anywhere you want to." Tara told the red head.

"I know you will, but sweetie it is not a question of whether I want to or not, it is not even a question. I do not want to go at all. We have a place here. A place where we don't need to hide, if we go back we will lose all of that again." They had had this argument many times in the past few days. They kept switching sides. If one decided to go the other decided not to go.

Someone knocked on the door. Tara was cooking lunch so Willow went to go get it. She pulled the door open to reveal the tweed covered Brit Giles, the principal of their school. "Hey! Just thought I would pop over for lunch instead of making my own." This happened often with many members of staff and students because Tara was such a great cook.

"Sure, sure come on in." Willow pushed the door open to allow the man to enter.

"It sounded as though you two were having a debate, I hope I wasn't interrupting something important." He said as he sat to read the paper. "That's not it the pictures are moving. Don't you have any newspapers that don't have moving pictures?" Trying to read while something is moving just above the area he was reading gave Giles a headache, and he didn't like it.

The headline on the paper read "Elitist Ministry Cover-Up" and beneath in smaller print it read "Has Voldemort Really Returned? Is The Ministry Trying to Cover it Up?"

"Yeah, Tara uses them sometimes when we need to make a fire." She handed him one off of the counter.

He took it and began to read. "This is four months old!"

"Oh well, Wizarding World news is actually pretty important lately." Willow tried to say it as if it weren't important.

"What do you mean?" Giles was reading the muggle paper anyways as Tara set a cup of tea down in front of him.

"Dumbledore came by a few days ago." The blond gave Willow an angry look for trying to keep the news from Giles. She knew why, she knew Willow just wasn't ready to accept that the man who had killed their friends was back from the dead just yet.

"Oh really what did he have to say?" He was still reading the paper.

Willow looked to Tara as if she were wishing it wasn't true. "Voldemort has really returned. Harry Potter fought him in the flesh, and he killed one of Harry's friends."

"Dear lord, how long has he known?"

"Since the end of term." Tara told him.

The greying man took off his glasses and cleaned them, then put them back on. Tara returned to the kitchen to finish making the grill cheese sandwiches Dawn had explained the basic idea of how to make them, but adding peanut butter and ketchup did not seem like it would taste good, so Tara had bought a cookbook on American Delicacies and had made Dawn some, ever since she makes them almost once a week. "We will take the same stance as last time, you know we must. We cannot help them until they are willing to admit that their laws are unjust."

"We know." Willow informed him. "That isn't why he came."

Giles began reading the paper again. "Then why was he here? To play a game of chess?"

"No, he wanted… well he wanted to see if Tara and I would be willing to go back to England, to teach at Hogwarts." Willow was looking everywhere but at Giles.

He just continued reading. "And what have you two decided?"

"We can't make up our minds. One moment Tara wants to go and I want to stay, the next she wants to stay and I want to go. It is a conundrum." Willow threw her hands up in surrender.

He finally set the paper down as Tara returned with lunch. "It is up to you. If you want to go, we would never stop you from returning, and if you want to stay you are always welcome here. If you do decide to leave, I hope you continue to call Sunnydale home and return once the war is over, but it is all up to you."

"Thank you Giles." Willow said.

"Why are you so opposed to going though?" He looked to both of them as he took a bite of the grill cheese sandwich.

"Because we do not want to have to go back into hiding what we are to each other." Tara told him. "It took me so long to get Willow to admit that who she was, was not something to be ashamed of, that our love isn't some huge betrayal to her family."

"I'm scared that if we go back all of those feelings will come back to me. That if we go back I'll start to hate myself again." She told him.

"And you're scared that old habits will come back." Giles pointed out.

"That most of all." Willow admitted.

Giles set his grill cheese down. "Fear is healthy, it is an instinct used to tell us when to run and when to fight. Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the ability to go on when fear overtakes you. If I am not mistaken Gryffindors are known for possessing this such trait." He smiled at the two. "You have to face your family at some point."

"I know." Willow said. "I just don't think I'm ready."

"It's been fifteen years Willow, I think you are more than ready." The blond reached for her lovers hand and squeezed it. "And if you are not I will be there with you one hundred percent of the way."

"You know as well as I that if we are discovered we risk Azkaban."

"I think not. If they try, they will start a war with The Republic of Magical Beings." Giles got angry. He remembered how Buffy had reacted when she heard that you could be arrested for being gay in The British Wizarding World.

"Anyways, The Ministry already knows about us, and they didn't arrest us before.

"I will go Tara, you should stay here." Willow told the other woman. "I can't risk losing you. I don't think I could live if you died. We've already lost Lily and James and Alice and Frank and so many more. I couldn't protect them."

"I'm not going to lie, I am not looking forward to returning. I don't want to watch people die. But if I don't go how will I know you won't start using again?"

"You still don't trust me?" Willow frowned.

The blond witch looked to her lover. "With my life, but not with Dark Magic. I can't watch you destroy yourself again, and I can't clean up the mess afterwards either. No, I'm going with you or we aren't going at all."

Willow was smiling at Tara, she turned to Giles. "What about our students? Do you think without me here Voldemort will attack?"

"Even if he tries he couldn't succeed. There is magic protecting these grounds that is older than even the birth of humans, and way older than wizards. Anyways, there is someone who needs more protection than our students. Harry Potter, if it is as you say then this fifteen year old boy is the key to everything, he has more riding on his shoulders than you did at his age, maybe even more than Buffy did. He is your godson, he is family, he needs you more than we do."

"Oh alright ya ol' Brit you've convinced us." Willow spoke. "We'll go."

"Expecto Patronous!" Tara pulled out her wand a small bird appeared "To Dumbledore!" She waited to feel Dumbledore's presence, once she knew her Patronous was there she spoke. "We have decided to take you up on your offer." She felt the Patronous spell end, and within seconds Dumbledore was knocking on their door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been sleeping when a squeal from Ron woke him. He looked over to see that Ron was having a nightmare, light was pooring in through the window, and he layed there for awhile until he realized sleep was not going to come. He decided to go see if anyone else was awake yet, and discovered that the Order was having a meeting.

"What do you mean American witches are coming to teach at Hogwarts and they're joining The Order? Does this mean The Republic is planning on helping this time round?" He heard Tonks ask.

Mrs. Weasley had grown still she never liked talking about America it brought up bad memories. "I don't like the sound of that." She said. "How do we know we can trust these Americans?"

Dumbledore knew this was going to be difficult, he was having trouble not telling them who exactly was coming. "Because I have known them for quite some time and I trust them."

"Well if you trust them Dumbledore then so will I." Lupin added, he had a feeling he knew exactly who Dumbledore was referring to.

"They will be arriving later tonight, and with your permission, Sirius, will remain here until term starts."

"Does The Ministry know that you are bringing in foreigners to teach? Will they even be able to teach wand magic?" Kingsley asked. "The Minister is not going to like it."

"I can handle Cornelius. Their knowledge of our ways is more than adequate." Dumbledore said.

Harry walked past the door and into the kitchen to get a glass of water alerting the members to his presence.

"That is all for now." Dumbledore told them all. "I have arrangements to make."

"Happy Birthday Harry! What do you want for breakfast? Your favorite?" Mrs. Weasley left the room and went into the kitchen. She asked him as he drank from the cup.

"Thanks, anything sounds good to me Mrs. Weasley." He smiled at her.

"Were you eavesdropping earlier?"

"It was kind of hard not to. So Americans?" He could tell she was getting uncomfortable with his question.

"Yes, please try to keep that information to yourself. The others will know by tonight anyways."

Mad-Eye walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast Molly?"

"It's Harry's birthday so I am making pancakes, they are his favorite." She grabbed a pan from the hook and put some butter in it.

"Ah! Happy Birthday!" He patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks!"

"There's something I've been meaning to give you, and since it's your Birthday I think nows a good time. Best not do it in here though. Let's go into the parlor." His eye was looking straight at Molly when he said it. Once they were in the parlor he pulled an old photograph out of his coat pocket and handed it to Harry. He recognized a few faces, his mother's and father's being the first he noticed. Sirius, Peter, and Lupin next and then finally in the back he noticed Willow and Tara standing close together.

"What is it?" He looked at it in wonder.

"A picture of the original Order of The Phoenix." He pointed to a couple "That's Frank and Alice Longbottom, and there…" Harry stopped listening entranced by the two in the back. They were smiling at each other and whoever was taking the picture. "They died a few days after this was taken. Willow Weasley and Tara Malfoy, no one knows where they are anymore, but I refuse to think they're dead. Willow was one of my proteges, she's probably just in hiding somewhere. She was the most powerful witch ever born." He was proud of her, clearly he was not someone who believed she betrayed The Order.

"There was a Malfoy in The Order?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I don't really know what she did, but I do know whatever it was, was very dangerous she would often come to meetings with horrible wounds that not even your mother could fix. I think she was a spy of some sort. Her family was of course very close to Voldemort she was a brave woman." He beamed with pride, Harry had never seen the man look so proud.

"Who is this Willow Weasley?" Harry pretended not to know.

Mad-Eye looked angry. "No ones told you about her? Not even Arthur?" Harry shook his head. "Lupin?" Harry shook his head again. Mad-Eye looked furious. "She was great! She, Tara, and your mother were the best of friends, almost better than you father and Sirius and Lupin." No one ever included Peter when they spoke about his father's friends. "She was Arthur's sister. After your parents died something happened to her and Tara, I don't know what, but some of the rumors are… well despicable lies. Willow Weasley was one of the best Aurors there ever was she made mistakes, but someone with that much power is bound to make mistakes. Sometimes people don't realize what it feels like to have the power to change the world, it can be corruptible. But that doesn't mean she was on Voldemort's side."

Harry was surprised he knew she had been a Weasley, he had suspected she would be Mr. Weasley's sister. Why hadn't they told him about her? He was a little upset, but maybe they did it to protect him, maybe they knew more than Mad-Eye about what happened. It seemed like Sirius did and he forgave them. Harry decided he would ask Mr. Weasley about it.

After breakfast Harry decided to ask Mr. Weasley about it. Since it was a Saturday he didn't have work. He was sitting in the parlor where he and Mad-Eye had discussed the photograph. He pulled it out. "Mr. Weasley I have a question for you." It had always been easy for him to talk to his best-friend's dad.

"And what might it be?"

"Mad-Eye gave me this picture for my birthday, it's of the original Order." Harry was trying to get there.

"Well that was nice. Let me see it then." Mr. Weasley held out his hand and Harry placed the photograph within it. Knowing that once he saw the picture, and his sister he would probably know what the question was. "I know a lot of these people, or knew, I didn't know he was a member!" Mr. Weasley got lost in the faces, he knew it might take him awhile to get to Willow so Harry waited. As the middle aged man got to the back Harry noticed a change in his facial expression. "What was your question again Harry?"

"Well he said that this woman," He pointed to Willow. "Was your sister and that she was best friends with my Mum."

"That's true." Arthur said flatly. "But I didn't hear a question."

"Well I guess I was just wondering what she was like." He used the past tense to see if Mr. Weasley would correct him.

"Ah, my sister. Sure, I'll tell you about her. My sister was the first female Weasley ever born, some say that is why she was so powerful. You see when we took her to get a wand none of them worked for her, it was obvious she had magic, powerful magic. There are few witches and wizards able to actually control their powers before they turn eleven and get a wand, my sister was one. Which meant she had an immense amount of power, so much so that at first a wand could not contain it and it would simply not work. My parents wanted to send her to America where they teach magic without a wand, but Professor Dumbledore talked them out of it and told them he could teach her how to harness her power.'' He continued.

"The papers got wind of it and began printing all of this stuff about how she was destined to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and from then on everyone expected her to do so. As she grew older she began to believe it herself, and so did her friends. When she graduated she was top of her class. She had always wanted to be an Auror. So she started as an intern the summer out of school. She moved quickly through the ranks becoming one of the top Aurors second only to Moody.'

"She felt like she had to protect everyone, not much different from you, but unlike you she grew up in a war torn world, a world where not everyone came back from summer break, in fact, hardly ever was there a break everyone came back, and not because their parents wouldn't let them, but because they had been killed. Where being muggle born meant you could be murdered at any moment. By the time she was twelve people had put so much hope into her and had made her into some hero that I think she believed she had to be that person, that it was her duty. When she couldn't protect her friends, when she would watch them die in front of her it made her feel weak. I think that is why Albus and Molly don't want you to have to worry about You-Know-Who, I think Molly is trying to protect you from becoming like Willow."

"I don't think I could be like that. Everyone believed I had already killed Voldemort when he tried to kill me, and no one ever made me out to be the person who could save them all, I already had. Not that I actually did anything." Harry told Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "That is very true Harry. My sister had dark power within her and I think it played to her weaknesses and You-Know-Who knew exactly how to exploit her, he knew her greatest wish was to have enough power to defeat him once and for all. While she would never have knowingly aided him, her actions still allowed him to do many horrible things. People who seek out power usually don't have a happy ending, my sister is testament to that."

Arthur wasn't telling the whole truth, he wasn't saying why Molly really didn't want him to know about his Godmothers or why she had never spoken of Willow since she left, or even why Willow left, he regretted what had happened, but he couldn't change it anymore, and certainly Willow and Tara were off living in hiding as happy as can be.

"Willow, Tara, and your mother were very different from your father and his friends. They were like three Hermiones, always studying and never breaking rules. When your mother was made a prefect and later head girl, many people were confused."

He had heard a rumor at work once, one he would never tell Molly, a rumor saying Willow and Tara were living as muggles in America. He nearly jinxed the guy who said some derogatory things about them, but after all no one really believed that the friends were actually lovers, it was just something people talked about when there was nothing else to say. There had been rumors before they left England, and leaving England had fed those rumors, but no one could ever believe that the great and powerful Willow Weasley was a lesbian. Not even he could accept it at first, and he had heard it from her very mouth.

He hoped his sister wouldn't return because Voldemort was back, not because he didn't want to see her, but because he wanted her to live out her life without being Willow Weasley the most powerful witch ever born, he wanted her to be able to love Tara openly and not have to hide or live without love. He didn't want her to feel like she had to be who everyone else wanted her to be.

"Did she ever hurt anyone?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No, never. Except those who needed to be hurt."

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry had another question. "Do you think she could tell me about my mother?" He asked quietly.

"If you ever get to meet her I'm sure she would be happy to. Oh, and Harry, don't mention this conversation to Molly."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own what I don't own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tara and Willow walked the street to Number 12 Grimmauld Place Tara hadn't been there since her brother got married.

"I can't do this Tara. I just can't." Willow started freaking out. Tara grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

Dumbledore walked slowly behind them giving them privacy. "If you want to go back to Sunnydale we still can. It isn't too late." Tara stroked the skin between her thumb and her pointer finger.

"No, I have to do this! I have to say I love you and I'm not ashamed. I will look Molly in the eye and I will tell her how I feel about you, with no shame in my heart, with only pride for the beautiful woman who is my soul mate." Tara was smiling.

"Vixen."

Dumbledore opened the door to the house, the sound of people talking was overwhelming. "Do you think they are powerful?" They heard someone say.

"They have to be if they know Dumbledore personally." They heard another say. The chatter grew into an indistinguishable mixture.

Tara leaned in close and whispered into Willow's ear. "I'll understand if you can't say it infront of all of these people. You can't even do that back home." Tara's lips grazed Willow's ear lobe causing the redhead to squeek.

"Who's the vixen now?" She whispered back.

Dumbledore was trying to hurry the couple along. Once they rounded the corner of the open doorway all hell broke lose. The first thing that happened was Sirius turning to Dumbledore and with a near growl saying "You dare bring them here? I may have forgiven, but I haven't forgotten."

"I do not believe I need to explain why we need them Sirius. Willow is a powerful addition to our side." Dumbledore told him.

The second the word Willow was spoken Molly stood from the table and pointed a finger at her sister-in-law "Willow? HOW DARE YOU show your face here again after the shame you brought upon us. You did not even have the courage to stay and face what you had left your family with. The shame! You were better off staying where you were." The meeting had been pretty tame until the new guests showed up, the shouting had risen the teenagers and they all came down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Lupin closed the door quickly keeping the couple out of sight for the newly awoken teens.

"I know I was weak. And the only person to blame is myself. Molly, you have to understand I couldn't control it, I can now, but back then I didn't know better." Willow was frantic now, she wanted Molly to hear everything she had longed to tell her all those years ago, but hadn't had the courage to do it then, didn't want to ruin the strong image everyone saw when they looked at her, she didn't want anyone to see how broken she actually was back then.

"I am not referring to your incident and you know it! You know bloody well what I am talking about so don't you try to play dumb with me!" Molly shouted.

"Say it then Molly! Say why you hate me so!" Willow shouted back as Tara held her hand tightly.

"I will not!"

The other members didn't know what was going on, all they knew was that Molly and Sirius were yelling at this woman, few had caught her name when Dumbledore said it, but those who had were amazed at what they were hearing. Few knew of the true reason behind Willow Weasleys disappearance, and even fewer knew of the affair between Willow and Tara. Rumors had been spread, but none confirmed.

"You think I care about your addiction to magic? I do not care, I understand why you started, I think you know why I feel shame every time I hear your name. As does your friend." Molly spat out the word "friend".

"Molly I think you need to sit down." Lupin said. "Willow, Tara, please sit as well. Shouting will get us nowhere, and the children are listening."

Willow waved her wand and an invisible barrier popped in front of the door. Everyone stared with shock. "But, I thought, I heard that you couldn't use wand magic." Tonks said first.

Willow and Tara sat down. "It just took some getting used to. I don't use it the same way as normal witches and wizards do, and it significantly weakens the potency of my spells, but I only use my wandless skills in life and death situations."

"That is not important right now." Dumbledore interrupted.

"I think introductions are in order." Mad-Eye clapped his hands together.

"Is that you ya old hound?" Willow asked as she recognized her old mentor.

"Eye, you squirt! Still just as skinny as ever, I thought this one would fatten you up real quick! I remember her pancakes." He pointed to Tara. "Best pancakes I ever had, no offens Molly." Mad-Eye realized too late that, that was not at all what he should have said.

"I do not care about bloody pancakes." Molly was furious. "I want to know why you mislead us Dumbledore. You know how some of us feel towards them." She waved the back of her hand in the direction of the two lesbians. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Would you have agreed to meet with Willow and Tara if I had told you who was really coming tonight?" The headmaster was calm.

"Probably not, because I do not want to be anywhere near them." Molly spat out the word "them".

Arthur had had enough, he stood from his chair and made his way toward the door. "Are you going to let your wife push me out of your life a second time brother? I have missed you."

"I will not be pulled into the middle of this again. You two say what you will, and let me remind you who ran away to America and never wrote." He yanked the door open bursting the spell into a million tiny pieces. The teens were sitting on the stairs and jumped when the loud shattering sound broke the silence. The door slammed shut, within seconds Willow had the barrier back up.

"So… Dumbledore, are these the Americans who are going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year?" Tonks asked utterly confused. "The famous Willow Weasley and Tara Malfoy? The Ministry is going to have a lot to deal with. Its ingenious really."

"Yes they are." Dumbledore responded quickly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tonks." The pink haired girl stood and bowed to both.

"Wait Tonks? Where have I heard that name before?" Tara was wondering. "Oh yes my cousin who married a muggle-born wizard you're her daughter? It is so nice to meet you." Tara smiled at the young Auror.

"Kingsley?" Tara asked. "Last time I saw you we had just escaped The Malfoy Manor Dungeons together."

"You saved my life that night." He told her. "It is nice to see you again. I never did get to thank you properly."

"Well you were unconscious when I got you to St. Mungo's." Tara laughed.

Kingsley smiled at the girl.

"Lupin, long time no see." Tara said. "You haven't been to visit in a while the students loved your visit and your lesson on werewolves, I think Giles wanted to talk to you about filling our positions while we are away."

"Does he? I'll have to go see him tomorrow." The werewolf smiled. "How's Dawn been? Did she decide to stay behind? I'm surprised she didn't come with, she used to follow you around like a little duckling Tara."

Everyone looked at him stunned. "She's a teenager now, but she was angry that I didn't ask to bring her with. She loves England. Giles brings her here sometimes when he has business with The Watcher's Council."

"The Watcher's Council?" Snape had disarmed the silencing charm and entered silently. "That's not a name one hears everyday."

Willow jumped in surprise and pulled out her wand. "What the bloody hell is a Death Eater doing here?" She glared at him "Especially this one."

"Don't joke around like that you could kill someone. I heard how your first lessons with a wand went. Flailing around like a child playing in a sprinkler."

"Never imagined I'd hear a Death Eater say sprinkler." Willow smiled at the man. "It's been a long time Snape, I heard you switched sides. Finally realized what a poor choice you made?"

"A little too late I'm afraid, but yes, I have joined. Some haven't taken it too well." He looked at Sirius.

Willow looked to the man in question. "Oh, don't worry about him he's just got a few fleas up his arse."

Everyone was yet again surprised.

Molly was getting annoyed. "Can we get on with business and stop bantering like children."

"Good point Molly." Dumbledore agreed. "Let's move on. So as I said before Willow and Tara are going to be teachers at Hogwarts this year. I hope this will be enough to keep Dolores Umbridge out, but if it is not we may have to face some difficulty this upcoming year. I believe she and Fudge are planning on making a new appointment at the school, something that will make her neither a teacher nor a headmaster, but somehow she will have power over my teachers. She is one of the few who knows your secret Willow and yours too Tara. Snape I think it imperative that you befriend her, anything she asks for you should give to her.'

"Willow you being made a teacher will spook the Ministry and perhaps even bring some over to our cause. Few know of your trouble with Dark Magic, and even fewer know of your relationship with each other. Rumors were spread after you left, rumors that hit very close to home and some that were so far fetched that most think all rumors about you are false. However, it would be best if you do an interview with someone, I think maybe Tarous Prout would be best, he usually tries to stick to the truth. In your interview do not mention Voldemort or his return, I want it to look like I pulled you out of retirement as my last resort for a teacher. If asked if you think Voldemort has returned just say you can neither confirm nor deny because you were not there the night Cedric died."

Willow only nodded.

"Tara I do warn you, your nephew will be in your class, and he will probably say some pretty nasty things to you." Lupin smiled at the couple.

"I've been a teacher for 14 years now, I've been called almost everything in the book. I think I can handle it."

"If he tries anything I'll just remind him of how his dear old Grampa died, and tell him his father might go out the same way." Willow smiled at Tara and held her hand above the table.

"You shouldn't joke about killing people Willow." Tara scolded her.

Lupin thought back to how it had been to see them together in America for the first time, he couldn't remember them ever looking that happy any other time. He understood how hiding who you were felt, at least being gay didn't turn you into a monster every month.

"That is all for tonight. Sirius I would appreciate if you allow Willow and Tara to stay here until term starts."

He hadn't said anything since his initial outburst and now he looked much more calm, he actually looked excited. "That is fine. My mother's portrait was beginning to sound like a broken record anyways, some lesbians might add some interesting slurs to the mix." He mumbled.

Molly's eyes grew wide. "I will not have them staying here!" She stood from the table. "If they are here we are leaving!" She marched towards the door. "I will not have my children or Harry and Hermione being influenced by their… their unnatural lifestyle."

She walked from the room and they heard her yelling at the children on the stairs. "Get your things we are leaving!" They heard the sound of running feet.

Tara and Willow had moved their hands under the table, and everyone could tell that Molly's words had hurt Willow. "There is something we need to give Harry before they leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Snape arrived they knew he would forget to put back up the silencing charm, they waited for him to enter and listened. No one could really understand what they were saying except for bits and pieces. Like always they let Hermione be the one to listen, she always seemed to be the best at figuring out what they were saying, but tonight what was going on was confusing. She couldn't figure out who the new people were, Harry had told them they were the American teachers. Hermione had gotten a very serious look on her face right before Molly stormed out of the room. It was obviously someone The Weasley's did not like.

When Mrs. Weasley told them to pack, that they were leaving Hermione had a pretty good idea who it probably was who showed up, and she had a pretty good idea as to why Mrs. Weasley didn't like her sister-in-law, and it upset her. She herself had often been judged for things she couldn't control.

Being Muggle born meant that most of the customs and laws could be strange. One law that had disgusted Hermione when she first started reading the books on law in the library had been the one that made it illegal to be gay. She was much more open minded about the subject than even most muggles, but for Mrs. Weasley to disown her own sister-in-law simply because she was gay was disheartening.

Now she understood why they had gone to America, almost all gay witches and wizards go to America when they grow up, some even talk their parents into sending them there for school instead of Hogwarts. She wondered what it would be like to go to school there, she often had, and if it weren't for Harry and Ron she probably would've switched long ago.

Harry was packing his things not knowing why, but he did anyways because Mrs. Weasley was in a horrible mood. She had come in the room about five times in the last twenty minutes alone to hurry them along. He was furious when he got down stairs. He wanted to stay with Sirius, and he was going to tell Mrs. Weasley the second he got down stairs. Only there were two women standing at the bottom of the landing directly in his way, his suitcase was way too heavy to stop. They looked familiar.

"Are you Harry?" The one with blond hair asked. "You look so much like your mother."

"Yeah I'm Harry. Why?" He was aware of everyone in the parlor watching.

"I'm Tara and this is Willow, there's something we've been meaning to give to you, but we never got the chance to come meet you." She held out a long slender draw string bag that was about two inches wide and twelve inches long. "I know it's a few hours past your Birthday, but consider it your present from us."

"What is it?" It felt like there were two pens or two sticks inside the skinny bag.

"It's your mother and father's wands." Tara smiled at the teenager.

Harry looked over their shoulder to see Mrs. Weasley standing very close to the two. "Are we leaving because they are the American witches?"

"Yes, you don't need to stay here anyways, The Burrow is perfectly safe." Mrs. Weasley tried to defend herself.

"I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't care, I just want to hear about my Mum and Dad, if you think it best to leave I will go with you right now, but I would really like to hear about them, and I want to stay with Sirius. He is my Godfather."

Molly stood still for a second then set her bags down and used her wand to send them back to her room. "I cannot take that from you, and you know it Harry. I may despise my sister-in-law, but she and her friend knew your mother better than anyone, if you want to hear about her we can stay for a few days."

"I'd love to tell you about your mother, she was more than just amazing you know, and she loved you so much. When I found her, her hand was still holding onto the crib tightly." Tara squeezed his hand. "We've waited so long to get to meet you."

"Is that how you had their wands? You found them?" Harry asked. Just then the others started to walk down the stairs.

"Watch 'er Harry!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Is that Fred and George? And Ron?" Willow asked. "Oh my gosh you are all so grown-up."

"Who's this blocking the stairs? Do we know you?" One of the twins asked.

"I'm Willow Weasley, your Aunt." She laughed. "Do I see another red head back there! Ah that must be Ginny, I never got to meet you, Molly was pregnant when we moved to America. You are the spitting image of her at your age you know that?"

Lupin was about to say something regarding how she resembled Willow at her age much more than she did Molly, but the thought of how Molly would react to that was horrible just to imagine.

Once everyone put their bags back away Mrs. Weasley went to bed, and Willow, Tara, Lupin, and Tonks stayed up to catch up. They were surprised to find out that Lupin and Tonks had been on a few dates. Willow had of course teased him by calling him a Cradle Robber a term Tonks had taken too meaning someone who stole cradles, until Tara explained it was a muggle saying in America.

Finally Willow and Tara were ready to go to bed and so they went up to the attic the only available room in the house left and made a makeshift bed out of magic. Willow had silently cried while Tara held her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know I said I would upload all of the first four chapters at once, but I had to go through a do a few edits and additions to this chapter because it is so long. I have been working on this story for nearly six months, I am so glad I can finally upload it. Usually I upload chapters as I go and never write an outline. This time I wrote the outline so that I have a beginning middle and end and am writing out the outlines for each chapter so that I can finish it. If anyone would like to beta this story I need someone to bounce ideas off of.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Willow laid her head on Tara's chest as the other woman calmed her. "It's okay Willow. That wasn't as bad as what we had expected. Molly even agreed to stay."

"I didn't want her to agree, I wanted her to want to stay. I wanted her to tell me that she missed me and that she regretted what she said all those years ago." The red head whispered into her lover's breasts.

Tara patted the crying Willow. "I know sweetie, I know. We have to be strong though, show them that we have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Strong…" Willow began to giggle at their inside joke. "Like an amazon?"

"Yes, just like an amazon."

Anya had recently got them into watching an American T.V. show called Xena: The Warrior Princess. Of course Anya had gotten angry at the fact that almost half the things that happened were not actually true to the way they actually happened, but as she said "It's been a thousand years, it's understandable if a few things get mixed up." And she continued watching pointing out when she knew someone. Tara and Willow liked the show for a different reason, they liked it because obviously the two main characters were completely gay for each other. Tara had tried pretending to be Xena and hilarity had ensued. Spurring their joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just beneath the door that opened into the attic Harry stood listening. He could hear Willow crying. Harry didn't know if he could trust them yet. Sirius and Molly didn't like them. And it seemed like Hermione was leaving something out from what she heard of the meeting. He wanted to know why Mrs. Weasley disliked them so much.

Harry hid his head under his blanket. Quietly whispering "Lumos" so as not to wake Ron, and using his wand as light he began to examine his mum and dad's wands.

He looked at one that was dark, almost like mahogany. He had seen the same kind of wood used to make his uncle's desk. A desk he had polished many times. He remembered back to a time that he accidently scratched the surface of the desk, he had been locked in the cupboard for four weeks only being fed porridge for lunch. He put the wand down slowly, and pulled out the second. It was made with a dark wood that was whittled down to the tip with lines of raised edges that curved in a symmetrical pattern. He felt the hair on his arms raise. The wand began to float slowly pulling along his arm until it touched the diary delicately. The motion was so fluid that while watching his arm do it, it seemed as if it had been the arm of a ballerina flicking life into a dance.

The second the wand made contact with the leather cover of the book The room had exploded into a vibrant disorientedly white conversion of bright light. His eyes stung for a moment, and then as if he had accidently walked from a dark room into a bright one, like he had just left a class in the dungeon and came upon a hallway filled with windows on a sunny day and it took a moment to become aware of his surroundings. The room became something new, a new room. His mother was standing in front of him in the Great Hall, only the two of them in the large room.

"Harry, my sweet, sweet boy." She walked to him and hugged him then kissed him on his head.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked shocked that he could actually feel and touch his mother.

Lily laughed. "No, you are in my Diary."

"But how are we talking?" This wasn't the first time he was having dialogue with someone through a diary.

"I enchanted my Diary to show you my memories when you touch it with my wand. I did it when we went into hiding. I see Tara and Willow finally gave you my wand."

Harry was so amazed. Growing up he had always imagined what his mother and father looked like. The Dursleys didn't have any photographs of them, and now he was getting to talk to her.

"I know this must be a shock. I wanted you to be able to know me. I only knew you for a year before I was taken away from you. Your father and I have watched you grow into this amazing person and now maybe this will let you know us, in the way that we would've wanted you to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the Grand Hall. Sitting at the long Gryffindor table. In the area he and his friends always sat at. A group of first years were clearly being sorted and he drifted off looking at his surroundings, taking in what was different, as he always seemed to do during the sorting.

Dumbledore was sitting where he always did, a little younger looking, but not much. Along with a few more recognizable faces that had seemed to have lost a few years. He did not recognize any of the other students around him.

McGonnagal had just called out a name "Tara Malfoy" Harry looked up recognizing it. He could feel himself wishing and knowing at the same time, longing and surtain at the same time. His gut clenched, but a part of him already expected what would happen.

Then as the short blond girl walked slowly and shyly to the stool, he noticed a distinct amount of shouting from the other side of the Great Hall, a few shouts and hoots coming from the Slytherin table along with hisses. He recognized this, something that pure-blood kids would always get when their names were called. The same thing happened with many students who came from families that always placed in a specific house. He himself had cheered for a few of his friend's siblings on a few occasions. Usually those whom received this treatment always seemed to be placed in the house that cheered prior to the sorting.

Though this time it was different. The hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" almost immediately.

Harry overheard some of the other kids talking a few bodies behind him. "That's the second member of one of the oldest pure blood families to be sorted into Gryffindor today."

"Ya, a Black and a Malfoy in Gryffindor. Just one is unheard of, but to have two, in the same year." One of the boys whispered as the girl walked past.

A young boy looked back at them, his hair slicked back looked back at the two who were whispering. The boy was sitting directly in front of him. "Just goes to show that we can change." He huffed and held up his hand. "Tara over here!" Everyone in the Great Hall heard him shout. Tara's hair fell down in front of her face.

She walked quickly over to Sirius and sat down next to him, blushing once the whole thing was over. "You didn't need to shout Sirius." The blond said quickly.

A few more names were listed. With three more sorted into Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and last Willow Weasley. James Potter, his father got a pretty loud cheer.

When McGonagall had read off "Willow Weasley" the room grew quiet and everyone began to whisper. It took a long time for the hat to decide. Usually the object would quickly sort people the second it was placed on anyone's head, but on rare occasions the hat would take a long time to sort them. Harry had assumed that this was possibly an indication that someone possessed the traits held in regard in more than just one house. Finally it shouted "Gryffindor!" And the whole house began shouting and cheering.

He watched as the little girl jumped from the stool and made her way next to the blonde Malfoy. Just in front of where he was now sitting. Harry tried to say something.

But then the redhead began to speak and he stopped to listen. "Why didn't you tell me you're a Malfoy on the train?" The girl said to Tara.

"Because you're a W-W-Weasley, and Weasleys hate Malfoys." Tara stammered out.

"I've never actually met one before. My brothers always just talk about how much they hate Lucius, and I've heard some pretty horrible stories about him. But I hope no one judges me based on who my family is and what they do so I won't judge you."

Sirius turned around "That's big of you."

Harry heard a voice in the back of his head. It was a female voice, and the three around him looked to him as if he had been the one talking. "I am just so glad that we all got into the house we wanted. I was scared about how they were going to decide on sorting us. That was not at all what I had expected."

The young Willow laughed. "I know, my brothers told me that they were going to make us do a test."

The memory switched and now he was in the Gryffindor Common room following Willow and Tara up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

He could hear someone crying but couldn't tell who it was. Once they got to the room that Tara and Willow lead him to they turned to him and began hugging him. "Don't you worry what those pure-blood elitists say Lily. A witch born to a magical family is no more powerful or smarter than a witch from a muggle family." The redhead said. "Just look at Tara's brother, he has no skill or intelligence whatsoever." Willow patted Tara hard on the back.

The girl flenched, and made a whimpering sound. "Anyways, h-how was your C-Christmas?"

"What was that Tara? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Willow was frantic thinking she had put too much force behind her smack.

"No, I-I-I'm f-f-fine." Tara hid behind her long hair.

Willow grabbed the girl's shirt and pulled it up. "Let me just have a…" She trailed off as she saw what was beneath the thin layer of clothing. "What is this?" The mega witch growled at the sight of Tara's bloody back. Scabs were already starting to form over the long lines of cuts that seemed to sit on top of each other.

"It's n-n-nothing, I just fell into a b-b-bush while playing Q-Quidditch." The blond was blushing.

Willow was angry and Harry could tell. "Lily, come look." Harry made his way over to see the mangled back better.

"Tara, you don't play Quidditch. How did this happen?" Lily spoke calmly. "Tell us the truth." Harry felt the pain in his mother's stomach. How it had lurched with a jolt of anger when she saw the scabs. He felt nauseous.

"I promised not to tell." Tara broke down crying.

Willow pulled the shirt back down and held her friend closely. "Who did you promise? Who did this to you?"

"I won't say, I can't." Tara was shaking in fear, and all his mother could do was stand there and watch. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to say. I can already guess who it was, and I won't stand for it. So either you tell me what happened or I am going to get Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore and you can tell them what happened. Either way I will find out. So tell me." Harry began to notice that Willow's usually red hair was turning brown at the roots.

"Don't make me Willow. Please, you don't know what they're like." Tara was wailing at the top of her lungs. "Your family is loving and happy, you don't know what it's like to live with people who hate you."

Willow sighed "So it was your family who did this." Harry felt the atmosphere in the room change, it was as if his hairs were standing on end.

Tara looked up to her friend and so did Harry. Her eyes were pitch black with not even the white showing, her hair a dark brown color. "Willow, please, it's not as bad as it looks. It barely hurts anymore. Calm down." The other girl was pleading, but the redhead had disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. She began crying histaricaly "You're just going to make it worse!" She shouted to no one.

"Tara…" Lily was now talking to Tara and trying to comfort her at the same time. "You need to tell someone about this. It's not okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you need to talk to someone. I don't know about what they do in the Wizarding World, but where I come from people get sent to prison for a long time for something like this."

"The Ministry isn't going to do anything!" She shouted. "They're the ones that sent me there after my mother died."

Internally Harry could feel that Lily was amazed about Tara never mentioning that her mother had died. The girl never talked about herself. He could feel her thinking about the time that Tara had sat up with her all night while she cried about missing home, and the girl had never once cried, and almost every first year had cried and got home sick after about two weeks, even James cried. Now that she thought back the only two she had never heard reminisce about home, not even once were Sirius and Tara.

"Well maybe we can ask Dumbledore about maybe you staying here during term. I've heard stories about orphans and foster kids living here from the time they were eleven till they graduated. Maybe you could do that?" Lily couldn't imagine not being happy to go back home, not missing it every second she was away. Sure she had began to think less and less about it once she got used to life at Hogwarts, she had even dreaded going back home and being away from her friends.

The Memory changed for a third time. Lily was missing her friends, but she had been excited to tell her parents all about them. People who were strange like her. Her parents had been so happy for her, so happy that she finally found a place where people recognized her genius as more than just a weird imaginative kid.

Her sister however, had not been happy for her, her sister had actually treated each mention of her new life as a betrayal. Petunia had longed to be like her sister. To be able to go to those places and make those friends who could do their will with words and sticks. Even Lily's speaking about how horrible she was treated by the pure-blood families. Petunia had still tried to use Lily's wand one night and nothing had happened she looked through her sister's books and nothing had worked. She had gotten so angry that she broke the wooden instrument. The sound had woken Lily. Harry felt his mother's pain, his mother's heart ach at the act. It pierced him so hard in the chest.

She longed to have her sister be happy for her. She wanted the other girl to laugh and play with her the way they had before the letter had come, but Petunia was so hurt after not being accepted to something her sister was, she lashed out at the only person she could, and that was Lily.

Lily missed being with her friends. They didn't judge her, and she didn't always feel like she needed to apologize when she was with them.

Harry lunged awake with the pain lingering in his heart. The pressure almost choking him. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock had come from the door to the attic. It woke Willow up first. "Come in!" She said as she stood from their makeshift bed. Watching as a head of red hair popped up through the door.

"There are a few things I need to discuss with the two of you, some ground rules if you will." Mrs. Weasley noticed that there was only one bed. Willow recognized the shock on her face, but the woman didn't say anything about it. Molly climbed up the ladder and closed the door behind her. "I know you both have already been informed of The Prophecy about Harry, and I hope you see it beneficial for him to not yet be made aware of it's existence. You, Willow know best of all what expectations people can put on themselves when faced with something like that. It would be a difficult thing to live up to being so young."

Willow nodded her head in agreement. "I had no notion of telling him. Even when we were supposed to raise him, we had planned on telling him once he became of age."

Tara finally woke up from her sleep reaching her arm out for warmth only to notice Willow wasn't there. "Willow? Come back to bed."

Mrs. Weasley looked disgusted. "Tara, we have company." Willow partially hoped that Tara wouldn't talk dirty like she sometimes did in her barely awake state, while somewhat hoping she would just so she could see Molly's face.

The blond shot up out of bed and realized just who was in the room. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley." She had no kindness in her voice. "We are pretty jet lagged and the time difference is hard to get used to so soon."

"I came to discuss a few things about the way I believe you should handle yourselves." She looked to both of them. "And sleeping in the same bed is one of the things that should not be allowed, just as I do not think either of you should discuss your private lives with the children. Talking about it with The Order is one thing, but shouting it at the roof tops should be dicoraged when it comes to influential young adults. They are at a vulnerable point in their lives right now, and talk of unnatural life styles would only confuse them even more than they already are."

"We will take that into consideration Molly, but it is not your place to tell us what we can and cannot do. We appreciate everything you have done for Harry in our absence. But his mother left him to us even if The Ministry wouldn't allow it. We have the right to tell him whatever we want about our private lives." Tara said cooly. "Now if you do not mind I would like to go back to sleep. Willow?"

Willow smiled at her lover. "There is something I need to say to you Molly. Something I have never been able to tell you before. Living in America has shown me many things. One thing is that who I am is not something to be ashamed of. Loving Tara is the best thing that ever happened to me. She loves me for who I am and accepts all my flaws without question. I always thought of you as a sister, and I had always hoped that when I came back you would be happy for me, but if you can't be then I will accept that and hope that one day you would be able to find it in your heart to love me as you once did."

"I don't think that could ever happen Willow. Even now you risk everything just to selfishly be happy. Do you know what happened to Arthur after you left? Just because The Ministry kept your little love affair quiet doesn't mean that they didn't force Arthur into a lower paying job, he will always be at the same job he has now. Head of Misuse of Magical Artifacts, one of the lowest departments. We have had to live in poverty because of you. And I don't think I could ever forgive you for that." Molly said, she turned to leave.

Tara smiled at Willow. "Well are you coming back to bed? Good thing you stopped me I almost said some pretty explicit things."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just not in the mood right now. I think I'll go down and see what everyone else is up to." Willow changed and left Tara to sleep.

When she got down to the kitchen she noticed that everyone else was still in bed except for her brother, Sirius, and Molly. Her three favorite people. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

No one responded. She decided to go sit in the parlor and read the newspaper. She was engrossed in an article about proper maintenance of a magical garden and she was laughing at how wrong they had it. America had practically ruined her idea of magical plants and herbs, while Hogwarts had taught her about plants that were magical, Sunnydale had taught her about the mundane plants that could be used in spells and potions. There was a big difference between the two just as American potions were almost completely different from European ones.

"The Daily Prophet?" She heard her brother's voice ask. "Mostly slander and mud slinging now days."

"Yes, I was just reading about how to take care of a garden, they had it all wrong." She smiled up at the man happy that they were having a conversation. She was not going to bring up America or Tara and ruin it. "How are Bill and Charlie doing?"

"They're doing fine. Bill comes around for a meeting every now and then. Charlie is usually busy." He said calmly.

"And Percy?" Willow smiled remembering her favorite nephew, the one who would always sit in her lap and make her read the paper to him.

"He's an assistant to The Minister himself." Arthur frowned.

Willow laughed. "And why is that something to frown about? You should be proud!"

"I am, but I fear that maybe Cornelius is using him to get close to us and by that being able to get close to Harry. I don't know if they have the same views about You-Know-Who in America, but here The Ministry happens to disagree with the "rumors" that he has returned, and have bad mouthed anyone who believes and speaks strongly about anything to the contrary. Percy thinks we are too trusting of Harry and Dumbledore. He thinks age has gotten the best of Albus and that Harry is just looking for attention." Arthur took a slip slowly out of his cup of tea.

"Oh wow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy was sitting in his office, yes, his office. He was so proud of his achievements. He felt bad about the things he had said to his father and to his family. They were becoming too involved in The Order of The Phoenix and while Percy knew Harry wasn't one for attention seeking. He had grown rather jealous of the boy. His parents praised everything he did. To suggest that he did not gain his position on his own talents but simply so that The Minister could get close to Harry. Preposterous, they turned his success against him and credit Harry for it. His mother preached about family, until they did something she didn't agree with. Though it had been his father who spoke the words, his mother had said nothing and nodded her head in agreement. She had been more hurt by his "betrayal to family" than she did about him being a spy, as his dad seemed to believe.

A knock came from the door. Percy stood from his desk and opened it to reveal The Minister himself followed by Dolores Umbridge. The short frog like lady that always seemed to be attached to Fudge.

"Greetings Minister! How are you today?" He asked.

"Oh I'm fine just fine. And you? How is your family?" Ever since his father had pointed out that Cornelius might be using him to spy, he had noticed how much the man actually asked about his family.

"I still haven't talked to them since we had a falling out." Percy looked down ashamed.

Dolores made her infamous cough slash squeak sound that irritated everyone in the office. "We are sorry to hear that Mr. Weasley, but we have a few questions for you." The woman leaned on the balls of her feet.

"Certainly,do come in." He ushered them into the two chairs he had sitting in his tidy little office. "What is it you needed to ask?"

"Well, you see Percy. I can call you Percy right?" Percy nodded to Fudge. "Good, good, you see, it has come to our attention that Dumbledore has hired two new teachers this year. I believe you may know one, after all she is your Aunt."

"My Aunt?" That is strange. "I haven't seen her since I was very young." Percy was aware that not only was this the first time The Minister or even Dolores Umbridge his Undersecretary were visiting him in his office, but also that he rarely ever had to even do anything almost as if they were trying to keep him out of any real decisions they made, as if they were afraid he might tell someone top secret information. His father's words were starting to seem more and more true.

"We have reason to believe she might be helping The Order of The Phoenix in their plans to overthrow this establishment. Do you have any knowledge of this?" Dolores asked.

"No, as I said before I haven't talked to my family in a while."

"We know she was named as Harry Potter's Godmother. She has had a problem with Dark Magic Addiction in the past, this would be proof enough that she is not trustworthy nor fit to be a teacher." Umbridge pointed out. "However, we have agreed to allow her and her friend to take up the post if she agrees to do an interview with a journalist from the Daily Prophet. We would like you to accompany the journalist in order to put her at ease."

"I didn't even know she had an addiction to Dark Magic. My parents have never talked about her since she left." He looked to them both. "They even told Ginny she was the first female Weasley ever born. I don't know if a fellow Weasley would put her at ease or put her on edge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow was quite happy with the easy going conversation her and her brother were having. "I have missed you so much Arthur."

"I missed you too, I wish you would've written to me. At least to let me know you were okay, I was so worried about you." He told her sadly. "I regret how I acted. Your private life is none of my concern."

That hurt Willow, she wanted him to care about her personal life, she wanted him to be happy for her and Tara. But she couldn't ask for too much now, it was a stepping stone for him to admit he regretted what happened. "I thought you wouldn't want to hear from me."

"I understand." He said.

"Breakfast is ready!" They heard Molly shout and then a pop reverberated through the house causing both to pull out their wands. "I told you both! Just because you're able to use magic now doesn't mean you can appearate everywhere!"

"It's just Fred and George." Arthur laughed. "Why don't you go wake up the others while I help Molly set the table."

Willow did what he asked. Going from room to room, until she was just outside of Harry and Ron's room. She knocked first, and when no one replied she went in. "Breakfast is ready! Better get up or all the bacon will be gone."

Ron shot up first and gave her a dirty look. "Harry! Breakfast is ready!" He shouted to the other boy. Harry woke up and noticed the woman.

"Uh, I'll just go wake Tara up and I'll see you two down there."

By the time Willow made it down the stairs back to the kitchen with Tara almost all of the food was gone. The teenagers were being quite loud and Molly had to keep reprimanding the twins for over using their magic.

"Looks like we are getting the scraps." Tara joked.

Willow noticed someone she hadn't seen the night before, the only person in the room she didn't know. Once both she and Tara were done eating almost everyone had left the table besides the unknown girl and Harry. "Where'd everyone else go off to?" She asked.

"Probably trying to hide hoping Mrs. Weasley won't rope them into cleaning." Hermione told them as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"And why are you two not hiding with the rest of them?" Tara took a swig of her tea.

Harry laughed. "There's no point in hiding when it comes to Mrs. Weasley." This made Willow smile with a knowing look.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Willow and this is Tara, but at school you're going to have to call us Professor Weasley and Professor Malfoy." Willow stood up and extended her hand to the young witch.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl took the woman's hand and shook it vigorously. "I was just wondering if you could tell us what we will be studying this term. I'd like to get a head start."

"Hermione is the top of the class, she always likes to be ahead." Harry told them.

Tara laughed. "Reminds me of you Willow." The blond poked the other hard. "I'd be happy to go over some stuff with you. I'll be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"What happened to Hagrid?" Harry looked concerned.

"He's off on Order business." Willow told the two.

"He knew that, he just wanted to see if you would tell him what 'Order business' means. Hagrid is a good friend of ours." Hermione pointed out.

Tara smiled, she already liked the witch.

Willow started to talk. "Well I'll be teaching a few new things this term. Mostly about magical beings, how to spot them, and how to differentiate between the dangerous ones and the not so dangerous ones. I might even try to teach a few wandless spells."

"I've always wanted to learn some, I've read all about them, but I was always too scared to try one out for myself." Hermione puffed up her chest waiting for the praise of a teacher as she always seemed to do.

"I'm surprised most Witches and Wizards think wandless magic beneath them, but it is a lot more powerful than wand magic." Willow smiled at the young girl.

"You will not teach my Godson about wandless magic!" Sirius interjected. "Can I speak with you privately Willow."

Willow nodded and followed the man into the parlor.

Harry was surprised by the outburst he had always imagined Sirius to be much more open minded than most.

"Wandless magic is very dangerous if someone is not taught how to use it properly, he's probably just afraid Willow will make mistakes teaching you. The way Dumbledore did when teaching her." Tara knew what Harry was thinking, and what Hermione was as well. They didn't understand because they only knew about wand magic. "Wandless magic doesn't filter out the bad magic the way wand magic does. It opens you up to a lot of darkness. At Sunnydale Institute for Magical Beings we don't allow a student to actually cast spells until they have mastered meditation. Many a wandless witch and wizard have become addicted to Dark Magic because they weren't taught properly how to filter out the bad stuff."

Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Time to start cleaning!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "And if I have to come searching for you I'll make you clean off the portrait!" The sound of feet coming down the stairs followed this comment.

Tara followed Hermione and Harry into the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley was. "Today we will be cleaning the downstairs. Since we will be leaving soon, I don't see any point in cleaning upstairs. I have some errands I need to run so you lot are going to work while I'm away. Tara, I trust you can look after them while I am out." She said to Tara as if Tara had never handled a group of teenagers before.

Tara nodded in agreement and Mrs. Weasley left the house. "So, are you allowed to use wands to clean?" Tara asked.

Everyone nodded, Tara looked to Hermione and she nodded with the others. "Well that's going to change today. You are not going to be allowed to use your wands or any sort of magic to clean. This is the way we treat our students in America. Magic is only to be used in a life and death situation or in the classroom." After hearing her speech on wandless magic Harry and Hermione understood. "Everyone hand me your wands please." She held out her hand.

Willow returned from talking with Sirius just then. Hermione and Harry were the first to hand over their wands. "I hate when she does this." Willow laughed.

Ron and Ginny held onto the long wooden sticks tightly not willing to give them up. Sirius followed Willow into the room. "You should listen to her." Sirius japed.

"My mother always taught me to clean with my hands, and to not do so is pure laziness. Muggles have to clean with their hands, it will teach you to respect what you have." She told them.

Fred and George handed theirs over. She looked to the two rebels. "If it makes you feel any better I will help you without using magic, but in an old house like this its dangerous not to have at least one person with a wand. So I'll keep mine on me."

Ron glared at her until Ginny finally placed her wand delicately into the woman's hand. "Ronald?" She squeezed her hand open and close. "Your wand!"

Hermione nudged the other boy. "Just do it." She whispered. "I've been doing it my whole life so has Harry."

"I'm not listenin to some Malfoy!" He spat on the floor and ran up the stairs causing the portrait to begin it's usual slurs.

No one chased after him. "Let him sulk for awhile, he'll get bored soon enough." Tara told them all.

"You mean we could've just stormed up to our room.."

"And not have to clean?" Fred and George asked.

Tara smiled at them.

Sirius followed Ron up to the room beneath the attic. He knocked first. "I'm not cleanin!" The boy shouted. "Not with a Malfoy!"

Sirius entered the room. "Ron, there are a lot of things you don't understand."

"I understand just fine. My mum hates the pair of em, and that means I hate them too." Ron was laying on his bed. "A Malfoy! I hate her!"

"You don't even know why she hates them." Sirius pointed out.

"She did something horrible and so my mum hates em."

"No, that is why I hate Willow. Not why Molly does. Tara had nothing to do with it." The older man added. "You're lucky Ron, you've never had to wish you could have a different family, you've never been what Tara and I have."

"And what exactly is that?"

"An outcast in your own family." Sirius looked to the floor in shame. "I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else. Tara wasn't raised by the Malfoys she was raised by her mother who ran away before she was born. When her mother died and she was only ten she went to go live with her family, already an outcast, then she was sorted into Gryffindor, and she was proud! Proud that she didn't have to be a Slytherin. It was different back then. Tara came back from our first year Christmas break with injuries all over her body. Willow and Lily later found out it was because Lucius and Tara's father had chained her in the dungeon and whipped her for getting sorted into Gryffindor."

"That doesn't change the fact that my mum hates her." Ron was pouting.

"Your mum hates her because of what Willow did and she blames Tara for it. Tara is one of the best people you will ever have the pleasure of meeting." Sirius finished.

"Fine, I'll go help clean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was cleaning the sitting room when Willow asked Tara out into the hall.

"What is it dear?" Tara asked her lover.

Willow sighed. "It seems the Ministry wants to interview me sooner than Dumbledore expected."

"How much sooner?"

"As soon as well, Today." Willow smiled.

"Do you think you are ready to do an interview? I mean we just got here, and you haven't done one in a long time." Tara was worried.

"I'm a bit rusty, but I'm sure I'll be fine." The redhead looked around and kissed Tara. "I kind of miss the excitement of being secret lovers." She whispered.

Tara inhaled deeply. "You never would've done that in our school years."

"All right, well I'm heading off to The Leaky Cauldron, I'm sure everyone will recognize me and I'll have to answer tones of questions. I just hope Rita Skeeter isn't too hard on me. I've always despised that bag of lies." Willow turned to walk away.

"Miss Malfoy!" Someone shouted from the sitting room "Miss Malfoy get in here quick!"

She turned to run back into the room. "What is it?" She said as she rounded the door to the room. Noticing a large spider knocking over books as it ran to Ron, Ron looking pale and as though he had just pissed himself. Tara ran quickly to stand between them. Her wand held tightly in her hand. The creature began transforming, from a spider into a person. A woman to be more precise with black hair and black orbs for eyes, veins coursing with black blood running across her skin. Harry recognized the woman immediately and remembered something, a dream that had been forgotten upon waking. It was Willow.

Tara began chanting "Apollo send me your light so that I may take this creature from the night, Apollo send this creature from my sight, so that you can rid me of my fright." She repeated the spell over and over again. Until the Bogart exploded.

"What the bloody hell was that?" One of the twins asked.

"A muggle spell." She responded.

"A what?" The other twin spoke.

"It's a spell muggles used to use back when they knew of magic." Tara said. "Since they didn't have any magic of their own they would call upon the magic of a God to help them. Few know of these spells, they were lost or forgotten long ago, but Grimoires and Ancient Books that are kept out of the general populace can still be found and studied."

Hermione raised her hand.

"What is it Hermione?" Tara looked to the girl.

She rushed out her question. "Is that the kind of magic Miss Weasley used?"

"No, Willow uses wandless magic. They call muggle magic Magick and it is used by Mages and Warlocks. It is very tricky to use because you never know if the results will be what you want or something that the Gods did to teach you a lesson."

Hermione shot her hand into the air again.

"Alright one more question and then you are all getting back to cleaning."

"What's the difference between Wandless Magic and Wand Magic?" Hermione said it so fast Tara barely understood her. It was a question she had been dying to ask.

"There is an ancient story that my friend Giles told me. There once were three friends who were the best of friends, they were loved by the Gods and each had great dreams of wealth and power and glory. They traveled day and night to reach the lake that held a sword embedded in a rock, the sword was made by Hephaestus and whomever could pull the sword from the rock would be granted the power to unite the tribes of their land and become a King."

"The three friends swam to the rock each taking their turn pulling on the sword, first came Merlin, Merlin wanted it so bad too long had he watched the tribes fight and kill each other, he knew that if he were the one to pull the sword out he could unite the people, and he pulled but did not pull the sword out."

"Next was Morgana, she knew it would be her, she mounted the rock head held high, her muscles tight with anticipation, but as she pulled it did not budge. She pulled and pulled, but the sword would not come out for her. She became angry and turned to the two 'Perhaps none of us are meant to hold the sword.' She told her friends."

"Arthur was last, Arthur was not like the other two, they had dreams and aspirations they came from well off families and were known as powerful mages that everyone respected, he was content to just follow his two friends wherever they went. He climbed atop the rock and lost his footing, he grabbed the hilt of the sword to steady himself, but instead of holding him up it fell with him."

"Morgana became angry with the Gods, she would have accepted Merlin as the true ruler, but Arthur, he was weak and clumsy, he had no training with a sword or with magic. Merlin was surprised, but happy for his friend, he knew the man had a good heart and would rule justly, and he knew that at his friends side they could still change things."

"As they took the long journey home stopping in each village to speak of the pulling of the sword, proclaiming Arthur as King Morgana grew more and more jealous. She began to hate the gods. One night she told Merlin of her hatred."

"'Why are the gods so selfish with magic?' She asked her friend. 'Why should we be forced to ask for their help? Why can't we have our own power? Our own magic that we can do with what we please?'"

"'It is not our place to question the gods.' The wise wizard told her. 'Humans are easily corrupted and too much power can change a person.' His words could not stop the fire that grew in her heart, they could not stop the yearning for power that had embedded itself within her."

"The next night she went to a cave inside the forest they were camping near. There she invoked Hecate The Goddess of Magic to give her what she longed for."

"The Goddess came to the cave 'I will give you what you want, but know that with this power comes corruption every time you use it selfishly it will take a piece of your soul as payment. You must walk this cave until you reach the river that flows through it. Drink from it and as payment it will take what you cherish most. Think long and hard as you make your journey for until you drink of the river you will be allowed to change your mind.' And the Goddess left leaving Morgana to her task."

"As Morgana went through the cave Merlin and Arthur slept next to the fire. Zeus came to Merlin and woke him. 'Merlin,' He said 'Awaken Merlin.'"

"The wise man woke and bowed to the God before him. 'What business do you have in the mortal world Great Zeus?' He asked."

"Zeus reached into the fire and pulled out a stick that had not yet been burned, he pulled a hair from his head and wove it into the wood. 'I am here to give a gift unto you. A gift your friend has selfishly taken for her own without realizing her consequences.' He handed the stick to the man and it glowed at his touch. Zeus then told Merlin what Morgana had done. Telling him that the stick would keep his soul from being corrupted by the magic Zeus bestowed upon him, and that his descendants would receive the gift as well."

"When Morgana returned from the cave her face and body were covered in warts and scars. 'You paid the price I see.' Merlin said to her. 'You are banished from Camelot as are any of your spawn.' And thus two races were born."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow walked into the old bar. Many a night had been spent in the place she now walked through. The friends she had lost seemed to be ghosts, remnants of old memories played in her mind's eye. The tables had people who were not actually there sitting at them laughing at some long forgotten joke.

She noticed the blond almost immediately and made her way over to her, a young boy about Buffy's age was sitting with her, his red hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Ah, Willow there you are I was beginning to get worried you weren't going to make it." The reporter stood. "I reserved a room for us so that we could speak more privately." A group of people sitting near by looked up to gawk at the owner of the name that everyone knew.

Willow followed the two up the stairs and into a room that held a table that was already set and covered with food. The red headed man walked up to her. "You may not recognize me, but I'm Percy your nephew."

"I recognized you, you look just like your father at your age, but you have your mother's hair." She smiled at him.

"Well, let's get on with it. I must inform you that some of our conversation will not be included in the article I write, you know since the Ministry doesn't want certain… secrets… about your private life revealed to the public. But I will include everything in a report that the Minister himself asked me to write." The annoying woman's lips spread across her teeth.

"I figured." Willow sat down at the table. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with why you came back to England?" Rita's quill was already writing away.

"Mainly because Dumbledore asked Tara Malfoy and I to take up two teaching positions that he could not get filled. It was all very last minute. He said that Ms. Malfoy and I were the last people that were experienced enough to do the job. We are only staying until a replacement with credentials can be found." She took a drink of water.

"Are there any other reasons? Did you come back because Dumbledore suggested to you that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back?"

"No, not at all. My post at Sunnydale Institute of Magical Beings requires me to be an official member of The Watchers Council I am not permitted to take part in any wars or diplomatic relations with The Ministry of Magic." Willow watched as the quill hovering in the air jotted something down on the paper beneath it.

"Do you agree with Dumbledore and Harry Potter? Do you believed he has in fact returned?" The woman pursed her lips and Percy looked at his goblet uncomfortably.

"I don't believe in things until I see them with my own eyes. I cannot know for certain if Voldemort has in fact returned because I was not there. Though the fact that Death Eaters are still at large and are still stirring up trouble is indisputable, after all only last year the Dark Mark was cast over the World Cup after a group of them were spotted and confirmed as the attackers who killed and harmed quite a few people."

Rita's eye brows raised with interest as the quill moved quickly, she waited for it to finish what it was writing to ask the next question. "Are you still under the influence of Dark Magic or have you used any at all since you left?"

"No, I learned how to use a wand and I do not use wandless magic unless I have to, and even then I still try to use my wand."

"The Ministry could never confirm the rumors that you and Ms. Malfoy were involved in a homosexual relationship. Is there any truth to these rumors whatsoever?"

There was a long silence. Willow had to word this just right so that she wasn't completely lying, and so that the Ministry wouldn't have grounds to keep her from becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. "The truth… It is true that Tara and I have a relationship that I have never shared with anyone else in my life. We have always been very close and I do have love for her. Would you call it a homosexual relationship? No, but we do plan on spending the rest of our lives together. If that is considered wrong or gay then so be it."

"Let me word it a different way then. Have you or Tara Malfoy ever participated in sexual intercorse with one another?" Rita smiled, knowing that Willow would either have to lie or tell the truth.

"No, we haven't." Willow knew she had promised Tara that she wouldn't lie about their relationship, but she just couldn't tell the truth. Not now, not to these people.

The woman held her smile looking over to the door. "Then Molly Weasley was lying when she reported that she had walked in on you and Tara Malfoy both naked, in a bed, your head between her legs, and a look of ecstasy on Tara Malfoy's face? Or was that just something friends do to each other?"

"I do not know what my sister-in-law claimed to have seen, but you must know she holds a grudge against me." Willow stood from the table, and began to walk towards the door. "I didn't come here to discuss my sex life. I came here to talk about my job and teaching at Hogwarts!"

"If you don't finish this interview then you won't be able to get a job and teach at Hogwarts!" The reporter shouted back causing Willow to return to the table and finish the interview.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days went by in a storm of crazy. With the help of Tara, Willow had started teaching the teenagers a few lessons every week. It was funny to them that Harry's best friends were almost exactly the same as his parents had been.

A few days ago the Weasleys had left and the house had become a lot more quiet, allowing the two to get some one on one time with their Godson and his friend Hermione. It was scary how much she reminded them of Lily.

Tara had just gotten done making pancakes for everyone.

"God Tara I did so miss your amazing pancakes!" Sirius had just finished eating a plate full of them and was going back for more.

An owl flew in through the window dropping four letters, one for Harry, one for Hermione, one for Willow and one for Tara.

Harry and Hermione's were both lists of school supplies. Willow and Tara's were both lists for teaching supplies they would need.

"I guess it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley." Willow and Tara squealed in unison.

Willow was reading off the list excitedly. "It looks like we might also have to make a trip over to an Occult Shop as well."

Harry looked to Hermione. "I guess I have to stay here." He said sadly.

"I'm sure you will be safe with Willow, but Mad-Eye will probably want to take a team." Tara patted Harry's back.

Willow stood from the table, "There's a little thing we Scooby's like to call improvisation. Who's to say we can't go right now, you and Hermione go get dressed. Sirius do your doggy business and get ready to be taken out on a walk. Tara you and I will get the floo powder ready. Let's go."

Sirius jumped up "You'll let me go with you?"

"Of course no one knows about your Dog form other than us. Who's going to recognize you in your dog form. Later when we go to The Magic Shop you can change into yourself it's in the muggle world."

A few minutes later everyone was ready, and they took the flu powder all at once. The street was busy with students who had just gotten their school lists. Sirius was tied to a leash that Tara was holding. He looked absolutely happy. Willow was wearing a silly looking hat that ressembled Dumbledore's. In the normal world her hat would get second looks, but here no one paid attention to crazy clothing. It hid her face almost completely and Harry wished he would've thought of that because so many people were looking at him.

They passed a newspaper stand every single magazine and newspaper either had his or Willow's face all over it. She leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Harry stopped and just so happened to see the headline for one article on a newspaper it read "Willow Weasley the Famed Auror Has Returned from Fighting Demons in North America to Teach Defense Against the Dark Arts" beneath the long title had a few words written. "Rita Skeeter sat down with the most powerful witch ever born. Read what Willow had to say about why she left and why she is returning now."

He was surprised, he didn't know Willow had even talked to Rita Skeeter. He grabbed the newspaper and paid for it not looking the man who sold it to him in the eye. He caught back up with the rest of the group rather quickly. They had been in the Book Store. Tara had a large stack of books floating behind her as she and Willow walked the aisles. Sirius ran up to Harry and licked his hands.

"There you are Harry!" Hermione shouted and everyone turned to look. "Tara and Willow and I were looking all over for you!"

"Hermione." Willow whispered. "Now we are in for it."

Willow had not wanted to alert anyone that they were there, and now everyone in the store could tell who she was, there was no point in wearing the hat anymore so she took it off. An intake of breath occured in the store, and the mob moved forward.

"She really is back." Willow heard a few people say.

"And she's here with Harry Potter and is that Tara Malfoy?"

There were many happy faces, excited to meet the most powerful witch ever born. There were just as many sad faces, faces that knew the only reason Willow Weasley would ever return to this place where she lost so many of her loved ones would be if Voldemort was truly back.

After the first war, there were two names that struck straight to their heart whenever mentioned. Willow Weasley and Tara Malfoy, they were painted as heros by The Ministry. No one ever really knew what was going on, but the grape vine always passed around news, everyone had known someone in the Original Order of the Phoenix, so news traveled fast. There were of course the things that remained secret only to the most inner circle. There were even people that were not even known amongst it's members who only spoke to Tara. During the war Willow Weasley had been the only source of hope some people had, so any news regarding any of her deeds was passed on like wild fire.

It wasn't until after the war that people started hearing about Tara, when the truth came out about who the spy was that hid within the ranks of the Death Eaters throughout the whole war. Even when she was only 13 years old. After they left Tara had become a symbol of quiet courage, an unspoken courage that doesn't need to be told over and over again of how strong they are. A humble hero that would have happily gone nameless, just to do what was right.

If Sirius hadn't been accused of betraying Lily and James he might've been the same way. Lupin never would though, he was a werewolf, in their eyes he could never be a hero. If Willow and Tara had been known homosexuals they would've been treated exactly the same way.

When they ran away to America so many rumors had started about them, but in truth they left because of the painful memories. The friends and family they had lost for love and for war. It had been the end of the height of the seventies when they left. Witches and Wizards were fleeing to America. Some say that the British witches and wizards that left England to get away from the war they sparked the Hippie Movement. Willow and Tara had immersed themselves in the pot smoking and peace loving lifestyle.

They found themselves at an extremely open minded school where all they had to do was teach and help protect the world from evil, they were not necessary to defeat the evil that came at them daily in Sunnydale. Heart and Stevie Nicks sang their words of pain away.

Everyone had lost someone important during the first war, she knew how those with sadness and fear on their face were reacting to the emotion that Willow Weasley, the name that had fought for their freedom and had disappeared along with the hardship and had vanished just as Voldemort had. The return of this hero meant that the hardships were returning to them, she was the harbinger of truth, and she was glad Harry never had to be that person.

He had defeated Voldemort as a baby unaware of the death that pierced the air all around him. He was raised in hell and then brought to this bright world where people cared about him and loved him. He had been like Tara an outcast in his own family treated as less than equal. Until they found a place amongst friends who loved them. Harry didn't have any pressure he had already taken everyones pain away. They worshiped him.

Willow had sat on the Hogwarts Express and watched as kids returned without parents or siblings and they would ask her why. They would hold that little shred of blame, a shred that was ripped open by her inability to protect those they had lost. He didn't need every ounce of power he could find. And she was happy for that. He didn't have some secret that would make him a criminal if revealed. His friends weren't relying on him to protect him from the darkness of the world. She would make sure he would never fail as she had. She would take the pressure off of him, she could handle it now.

"You guys go finish shopping I'll meet you back at the house." Willow told Tara.

Tara nodded, accustomed to the standard operating procedure when there was a mob about to bust out. Tara led the two teenagers and Sirius to the cashier to check out.

Willow stood before the crowd. "Are you an Auror again?" One familiar looking man asked.

"No, I've been a teacher for 15 years and I like my current occupation. I am here to teach at Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher." She said calmly but with kindness.

Another person shouted "Does this mean he really is back?"

"The truth is Voldemort was simply the man behind an idea, if he is back or not does not need to be proven. His ideals are still believed and practiced by people amongst us. Until Voldemorts beliefs are thrown out as horrible we will still remain under his tyranny."

"It is undeniable that a group of Death Eaters cast The Dark Mark and stampeded sleeping campers at the Quidditch World Cup last year. A Death Eater tampered with The Triwizard Tournament and admitted to be attempting to kill Harry Potter, while succeeding in murdering Barty Crouch and Cedric Diggory, whether or not that Death Eater happened to be Voldemort or not we cannot be certain, but that is unimportant. Those who still call out the name as if that man was a savior are what we should worry about." Willow finished.

"So do you think another war is starting?" A scared old woman asked.

Willow looked to her with a sad smile. "I hope not. Tara Malfoy and I have spent the last 15 years fighting demons and vampires with The Slayer. We are working along side Dumbledore and a group of men and women willing to sacrifice their lives to stop another war from happening."

An angry looking man spat on the floor. "So what you're saying is if someone doesn't agree with you and Dumbledore's views you will kill us."

"I don't know, depends on what you disagree with. Do you believe that muggle born witches and wizards are any less than someone born to a witch and wizard? Do you think that muggles should be eradicated? Are you willing to kill for these views. Because the Death Eaters are and I'm sure you don't agree with those views either, but these are the kinds of ideals we are fighting to end. Those people who walk amongst us who were the ones that hold in their hands wands that murdered our family members and friends in the first war. Those that continue to plague us with their elitist schemes."

The man became angry "So you're going to take the word of a attention seeking child over that of the Minister? That there is no threat?"

"Yes I am. When the proof is undeniable, I am. If you think Tara and I are going to come back to this place where we lost so many of the people we loved just to teach, you are mistaken. We would rather be back in The Republic where there are no painful memories teaching."

The man took a step back, Willow watched as Tara and the other two made it out of the shop. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not going to listen to some dyke preach to me about eradicating some inappropriate ideas."

"Excuse me?" Willow was shaking in fear. She had never been accused publicly, around so many people. It was one thing to be openly gay around friends, people you know accepted you. When you are in the closet insults don't affect you because they can't use the one thing you are afraid of them using against you the one thing you believed you couldn't defend.

Then you find that person you can trust and you tell them, or you find someone like you that you just fall in love with and you never have to say what you are because it is just love, no label. This is the honeymoon period because the only people who know are those who you knew would accept you. The first person ever who uses who you are as an insult, the fear, the realization that hatred is still out there is unbearable.

"You aren't held as a saint like you were before you left, you or your friend, we know your secret, why you really ran away. Why can't dykes and pansies just stay in The Republic where they belong, alongside the wandless, squibs, and half-breeds?" He shouted at her.

The older woman pointed her wand at the man. He was short and fat. The elderly woman spoke sternly. "Those women are the reason you and your family are alive. They're Heroes that put their life on the line when no one else would boy. You owe them your respect!" She put her wand away. "Do not dare to sling mud at them as well." She smiled at Willow "Do continue what you were saying."

"Well I was already finished." Willow said and bowed at the people. "I hope this problem can be dealt with quickly and swiftly so that we can all go back to the happy lives we were living."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara had a lot of things they needed to get from the clothes store. They hadn't really kept up with the Wizarding style since they left so they were going to need to get some new clothes. Sirius was still on his leash and Harry and Hermione looked like their arms were about to fall off so she suggested letting them sit at the ice cream bar while she went to buy clothes.

Willow had finally escaped the crowds and was wearing her hat again. She sat down with Harry and handed him a ball cap from America.

"Where's Tara?" She asked as she sat down.

"Over at that store. We were getting tired so we decided to sit down and wait.

"Alright I'll go get her to see if we can head to an occult shop." Willow was ready to not have to be undercover. It felt like she was on summer break meeting up with Tara in the woods behind Malfoy Manor. She remembered their nights. That was back when she used her wandless magic to do whatever she wanted. She would make a tent out of her magic and they would fall asleep together and dream of the day when they could live together in Tara's Mom's Cottage in the forest.

She walked into the store and she realized why Tara was taking so long. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy were standing next to a teenage platinum blond boy who had the same scoul his father had. "Ah Willow Weasley, we heard your proffesions in the book store earlier. You are becoming quite the actress, I guess living in California will do that to a person. Is my sweet sister still keeping your bed warm at nights?"

"How's the leg? I see you still need a cane to walk. How did it get injured again? Oh I remember I broke it in half didn't I? Do I need to remind you just who you're dealing with? I hope we don't have to make The Minister's Office wheel chair accessible or you paying him off might not go unnoticed." Willow's roots were turning black, and Tara came out of the dressing room to calm her down. The second Tara touched Willow's arms the roots turned red again.

"Why don't you go get pumped up on Black Magic, if you're so powerful why don't you just kill me right here right now? You think you won't need your power this time, but you are wrong. You are going to be begging for a fix by the end of this. You're going to be left a addict with no one who will be there to pick you back up this time." Lucius turned to his wife. "We must be going don't want to be late for dinner we have an important guest coming tonight."

After they left Willow whispered to Tara "Come on let's go to the Occult Shop." She pulled Tara to the ice cream shop.

"What exactly is an Occult Shop Profesor Weasley?" Hermione asked.

The alleyway she was leading them down was not very safe looking. Before Harry could say anything about the place they were suddenly in a well lit store. "Welcome to The Magic Shed!" A woman shouted from behind a counter, she was obviously American.

"Hello Jennifer!" Tara shouted back, and the woman came over to hug her and Willow.

The store looked to be filled with things that muggles associated with magic. "How did we get here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you brought some Wizards with you. I've never had the honor of having a real Wizard in my shop." She mocked a British accent. "Well besides you Tara and you Willow."

They spent about another hour in the shop while Harry, Sirius and Hermione walked around looking at things that were so strange. Hermione tried to buy a few books, but before she did Tara went through to make sure there were no spells. Almost half of the books Hermione tried to buy were placed back on the shelves, though the girl still had nearly twenty afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys like this chapter. Leave a review so I know what you think.

I own nothing that is not already owned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

For the first time in Harry's life he had family dropping him off at The Hogwarts Express , Sirius was walking along side him, maybe not in human form. That didn't change anything for Harry. His Godfather was by his side, and Harry got to watch as his family drifted off into nothing but a blob the way all the other kids always got to.

Moody, however, did not share Harry's sentiments. The old auror was like a shepherd herding sheep with his big staff and thunderous voice. The group was already getting enough attention and this did not please Mad-Eye. "Willow Weasley" was being whispered all around them. The redhead witch was sporting her green wizards cap, but that still didn't keep away the onlookers' eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Willow and Tara's first time walking through Kings Cross Station in nearly 18 years. The old building brought about so many memories. Sirius walking along side them, and the sound of his paws hitting the tile floor brought back so many lost moments, moments that upon creation had been overlooked by those who were present in them, but now moments that are held on to tightly so as to hold on to the innocence that the remembrance left behind.

The couple was so lost in nostalgia at the sight that springs into life after dashing at the wall between Platform Nine and Ten. The smoky air, with the smell of the Train's engine being freshly stocked with new coals for the journey that will carry some students to a new world. Willow looked around them to take in the atmosphere. The children saying goodbye to their parents too excited to see their friends again that their parent's farewells are lost upon their unlistening ears. Siblings longing to join their brothers and sisters on the train, their dreams momentarily dismissed by promises of "in a few years…" or "next year sweetie…".

The couple didn't even notice the stares and whispers all around them. "Quit daydreaming and keep a perimeter!" Mad-Eye shouted as he moved the group on.

"Harry! There you are!" Two voices melded together in unison coming from the crowd. Quickly after the sound a few heads of bright red hair followed .

Willow and Tara stood awkwardly to the side as their small group was taken over by a rather larger one.

Greetings passed and a roar was almost erupting from the corner of the platform where the Gryffindors were now quickly reacquainting themselves with their missed housemates.

Ron and Hermione quickly left as they had prefecting to do. Final goodbyes were spoken and the eager kids who had been so willing to leave their families were now sticking their heads out the window shouting to their parents. While the last groups got onto the train. Harry and his friends were some of the last ones to get on, Willow and Tara followed shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had never rode the Hogwarts Express without Ron or Hermione. He didn't know where to sit, he could find Dean and Neville, or even Ginny. But he wasn't feeling to talkative so he found an empty compartment and got ready to take a nap.

The door slid open. "I hope you weren't wanting a solitary trip." Professor Weasley told him. "There are no other open compartments."

Tara finished. "At least not ones open to teachers." They walked in and closed the door pulling down the curtain.

"You don't mind two teachers crashing your compartment do you Harry?" Willow joked.

He couldn't help but smile. "No, not at all."

Willow and Tara had been telling funny stories about their demon fighting days.

"So what is The Republic like?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's a lot like here. Instead of a train we have busses." Tara told him.

Willow fell asleep on Tara's shoulder. The rest of the trip was spent with him and Tara whispering about magic and all the different kinds of demons and The Slayer and a girl named Dawn. He began to imagine what it would've been like to grow up there.

He imagined it being a lot like The Weasley's, the only place besides Hogwarts he could ever imagine as home.

He drifted off to sleep and woke to Hermione shaking him awake. "Harry!" the girl was shouting. "We're getting close to Hogsmeade you should change into your robes." She told him. Willow and Tara were already dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He followed Hermione and Ron out to the chariots. Professor Weasley and Professor Malfoy were already gone.

As they walked up to the chariots Harry realized there were creatures pulling them. "What are those?"

"What are what Harry?" Hermione turned to look at him. "We already have to ride the last carriage because you took so long getting dressed."

"What's pulling the carriage?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothings pulling the carriage Harry." Ron said giving Hermione a sideways glance.

"It's okay I see them too." A rather dreamy voice drifted from inside the chariot.

Ron and Harry got in the carriage first helping Hermione in. "Everyone this is Loone-Luna Lovegood." Her words sounded dreary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meal had been delicious as always, and Willow and Tara had enjoyed every piece of food. Dumbledore stood from his chair, and the whole room grew quiet.

"For those of you newly arrived welcome to Hogwarts! And to those of you who are returning Welcome Back." The old man spoke softly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now, before I go over the rules, we have a few new members of staff to introduce this year." Whispering engulfed the room and Dumbledore had to raise his hands to silence everyone. "I hope you all treat them with the same respect you would I. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Weasley," Willow stood and took a bow. "While our Care of Magical Creatures instructor is away Professor Malfoy will be taking over. As well as the announcement of a new post here at Hogwarts, The High Inquisitor may not be a teacher here, but I expect you all treat as if she were, so if you will all help me in welcoming High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge." A short chubby woman stood, she was covered in pink robes that resembled the stomach medicine called Pepto Bismol.

"We all know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students…" Dumbledore was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat with a rather high pitched squeak.

Willow spaced out while the woman who made the annoying sound spoke. She was trying to remember where she knew the woman from, when finally Tara nudged her.

She was only able to catch the last bit of what the lady said… "and prohibit practices that should be prohibited." The toad like woman made a glance toward the couple. Willow could not remember where she knew the woman from, and it was frustrating her.

Dumbledore started reciting off the places the students were not allowed to visit. Once the meal was over Willow and Tara went to find their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teachers who were not "heads" of any houses stay in a part of the castle that is meant only for them. The first thing they thought when they arrived was that it was much different than their cottage in Sunnydale. The apartment sized rooms were rather large. There was hardly any modern cookware, though this didn't bother them. It was the separate quarters that upset them.

When McGonagall had lead them to their rooms they had been expecting one having forgotten that their love affair was still secret here. Though McGonagall knew about their relationship before anyone else, it was a secret to those who wouldn't find it appropriate to discover two female teachers sharing a one bedroom apartment together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow's first class was the fifth year Gryffindors and the fifth year Slytherins, which she didn't seem all too excited about. She was excited about teaching Harry, but she was not excited about teaching Harry and Lucius' son at the same time.

She watched as students poured into the classroom. Having each one sign a paper on their way in. Once all of the students were present she watched them all sit in silence.

This was her favorite part, scaring the kids at first. She met eyes with Draco as she stood to begin her class. "I'm sure you have all heard of me." She said calmly and cooly. "I am Willow Weasley, and for the past fifteen years I have been in America fighting demons and hell gods.

now, I have a lot to teach and what I am teaching you may come to save your life one day so you best pay attention."

Someone knocked on the classroom door "Professor Weasley".

"Come in!" Willow shouted at the door.

The wooden object opened slowly and in came the Pepto Toad lady. "How can I help you today Miss Umbridge?" she asked.

"I am here to supervise your class. Part of my duties include watching the teachers and making sure they are not forcing their own beliefs upon any students." She smiled at the students.

"Oh very well, you can sit at my desk if you wish." Willow indicated to the empty seat and the woman made her way over. "Now then where was I? Oh yes I remember now. If you would all please pull out your books, we will start on chapter 1; Identifying Possible Threats." Willow pulled a book out from her desk. "Here Miss Umbridge if you would like to follow along."

"Oh that's fine I already have my own." She pulled a book out of her bag.

"Now as you will see there is a brief summary of what I will be teaching you all this year. From evil wizards to soulless vampires, this class is going to teach you how to handle a life threatening situation. Something that will inevitably save you life one day." She looked around the classroom.

"Who can tell me the most common threat that wizards face?" Hermione's hand shot up quickly. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Other wizards." Hermione said.

Willow laughed. "Perhaps for you Miss Granger, but on average most wizards do not fight other wizards and witches unless they are an auror. No, the most common threat you will face will be demons and half-demons such as vampires and werewolves."

Dolores watched and listened while the woman taught about the how to identify demons from half demons.

"Now, who can tell me the spell that will destroy a vampire?" Willow inquired.

Hermione raised her hand. "There are no spells that can destroy a vampire, you must use holy water, a cross, or a stake through the heart."

"That is correct, however, my time in America allowed me to develop a spell that can destroy a vampire." Everyone, including Dolores gasped.

"You mean to tell me you made a spell able to kill vampires and did not tell the Ministry about it right away?" Dolores inquired.

"I never got around to it." Willow responded with laughter on the edge of her voice. "It must've slipped my mind."

"That is not at all a joking matter Professor Weasley!" Umbridge shouted. "You could have saved lives had you told us. How long ago did you make this discovery."

The smile on Willow's face fell. Before Willow could respond Harry's voice flooded the room. "The Ministry has no right getting angry when someone keeps them misinformed. The Ministry risks everyone's lives by not speaking of Voldemort!" Willow couldn't help but grin at the boy.

"Mr. Potter…" She said calmly. "Detention, my office."

"You can't give my students detention."

"Oh yes I can, and I must tell you, I have the power to fire teachers as well. You and your little friend better watch yourselves. I only need one excuse to get you out of here. Your kind shouldn't be allowed to be around children." The proper woman spat on the ground.

Willow's eyes grew large with rage, she remembered where she knew Dolores from now. The trial.

The woman raised her head in happiness and you could hear how proud of gaining the upper hand in the situation had made her. "Now, there are a few rules I am implementing in this class and if I ever hear they have been broken, you will be back in America sooner than you expected. First, no wands will be allowed in this classroom. Your book looks fine, but if you ever mention You-Know-Who to a student the same will happen." She looked around the room. "I think that will be enough for today." She left quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was not liking this detention already it had only been a few minutes since it started and Dolores Umbridge was making him use some sort of pen that would cut whatever he wrote into his hand. She was making him write "I must not tell lies."

"Now, Mr. Potter, I hope you take something away from this session. I know Willow Weasley and her friend Tara Malfoy must seem very interesting and powerful to you. You need to be careful around them. Willow Weasley had a very serious problem that caused her to flee from here to America. She was addicted to black magic, you cannot trust her."

Harry did not even respond, he just glared at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Willow and Tara returned to their room. They had separate ones, but one had nothing in it while the other was decorated with pictures from Sunnydale and of them as students.

They were both silently preparing their lessons for the next week and Tara was wearing her glasses on the tip of her nose. Willow always loved when she wore her glasses that way. Both women were seated on the sofa, and as Willow stopped paying attention to her work and started paying attention to Tara the blond smiled her half smile that she knew Willow loved. "What are you looking at?"

"You in those glasses." Willow's voice was deep and filled with want. "I can't work with you wearing them like that. You know how it makes me feel when they are on the edge of your nose."

"Then why don't you come over here and take them off?" Tara still had one side of her mouth raised.

"Maybe I will, and maybe while I am doing that I'll take off a few other things." Willow laughed as she lunged across the sofa, ripping the glasses off as she pushed Tara up against the arm of the chair, and kissing her deeply and allowing her tongue to run across the still raised lips.

"Mmm" Tara was moaning and her mouth opened to let Willow's tongue inside. The red head snaked her hand up Tara's blouse. The blond moved her torso with a wave of desire. "I think it's time for bed." She breathed out as they broke contact, the other woman's hand still beneath the fabric of her shirt.

A knock sounded on the door causing both women to jump. "Who is it?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Dolores Umbridge! I came to speak with Miss Malfoy."

Willow flung the door open. "Professor Malfoy."

"Hmm?" Dolores raised her eyebrows.

"You should address her as Professor Malfoy." Willow nearly growled out. "I may have allowed you to insult us in front of my students, however, outside of the classroom you will not have that luxury."

Dolores looked up and down the hallway embarrassed. "May I come in. I have a few private matters to discuss with Professor Malfoy, this is her room is it not?"

Willow held the door open to allow the woman to enter without having to give her permission. Dolores walked in observing the pictures and decorations. "It is. However, we can skip the formalities. You were one of the few allowed at the trial so I am sure you know of our relationship."

"I do. Frankly I think it is disgusting and I feel as though it is inappropriate for you two to share a room. My room is right next door, and I've noticed that yours is not used at all." The witch made a humpf sound.

Tara stood from the sofa. "I don't think our comings and goings are any of your business."

"They are when they pertain to the well being of the students here. They may have excused this lifestyle in America, but here we do not allow our children to be filled with the notion that this sort of behavior is acceptable."

"That's funny, because last time I checked The Ministry excused our relationship when it was discovered. Now, you need to leave. Do not think I am the same girl that fled to America. I am proud of who I am, and I will not allow you to stand in our house and degrade our love for one another." Willow placed her hand on Tara's lower back.

"You could have been great Willow Weasley."

"I didn't want to be great I wanted to be me." She glared at Dolores. "Now I think it is time you go."

Dolores walked to the door. "If a single student discovers your… preferences… you both will be back in America." She said as she closed the object behind her.

"Cunt!" Willow shouted just loud enough so only Tara could hear her. "What do you say we take the silencing charms off of our bedroom. She is just next door, oh how she would love to hear you scream my name as I make you come." She whispered as she lead Tara up the stairs.

"I say it'd probably be the closest thing she's ever been to getting laid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god! Oh Willow! Oh!" The sound of the bed in the room on the other side of the wall was keeping Dolores awake. She was about to go over and fire both women for such lewdness, but then what explanation could The Ministry give for their firing. The two had to know about silencing charms. Which meant they were doing it on purpose to make her angry. She wasn't going to give them what they wanted.


End file.
